


Possession of the Phoenix

by Raven_Poe42



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: (background F/M), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BottonScott, Completely ignores the fucked up timeline that the Marvel Universe is currently undergoing, Currently Undergoing a much needed rewrite, Grief/Mourning, Guys I'm back, I WILL finish this freaking beast, Knotting, M/M, Minimal torture in later chapters (Nothing explicit), Not A/B/O dynamics, Past mentions of Scott Summers/Jean Gray, Post X-men 3, Scott Lives, Sex between men, TopLogan, m/m - Freeform, telepathic bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Poe42/pseuds/Raven_Poe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Jean, she informs Logan that Scott was still alive at the bottom of Alkali Lake. When Logan finds him, they quickly discover Scott has changed. Now under the fear of losing control Scott has come to a decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise of Scott Summers

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this! My bestie Sybyl Bloodlust (FFN) did this. She just asked me to post on this website. We don't own anything so please don't sue us!! DX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Alcatraz, Jean tells Logan the last thing he expected to hear. At Alkali Lake, a power is hidden, waiting to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally got the courage up to re-write and finish this beast. It's been staring me down for past few years and I feel like I'm in a place were I can truly work on this again. I just want to apologize to everyone that has been waiting for so long. I hope that we can, once again, walk this path together to the very end and beyond. I'm going to ignore the recent X-Men movies that have come out for the simple fact that I don't want to fuss with the freaking time thing they have going on. So this will still take place after the 3rd X-Man movie.

The burning heat of the fire fueled Logan’s veins pushing him forward. Around him, everything was beginning to disintegrate into pure molecules. There was a force pushing down on him, forcing him to the ground beneath him. He could only resort to using his brute strength to move himself closer to the source of it all.

There, floating above the ground surrounded in a glowing mass, was Jean Gray. Well, what was left of Jean. There before him was the Dark Phoenix, destroying everything that got to close to her force field. Logan grit his teeth as his skin was peeled from his metal body. He let out a sigh as the skin quickly grew back. But just as fast as it grew back it was peeled off again.

“Jean.” Logan grit out beneath the pain. She gave no indication that she heard Logan. It was like he wasn’t even there, and Logan had to make her see. Had make her stop. If Jeanie was still in there, she would never forgive herself if anyone else died. Logan wanted to save her from that, wanted to show her what she’s done could be forgiven and that they could fix this.

“Logan!” Behind him, Storm was shouting but he could see Hank pulling her back to safety. Logan groaned as a particularly large section of skin was torn away as he crawled closer. Rocks were floating high above them, spinning precariously, as if they would drop on them at any given moment. However, Logan just pressed forward.

When he finally reached Jean’s feet, he was numb. He couldn’t feel the way his skin was peeling and regenerating in rapid succession. He couldn’t feel the protest of his muscles as he pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed Jean’s face and peered at her. “Jean.” His voice sounded foreign even to himself. Jean’s head twitched as the black that enveloped her eyes fell away. She was crying, her eyes red and her psyche was shredded.

“Logan, please.” Her voice broke with her sobbing. “Please.” Logan felt chilled to his bones.

“Jeanie…” Logan started to say. But she shook her head in a jerking motion. “I can’t.” his breathing hitched. She couldn’t really expect him to do this, could she? Logan all but collapsed against her. “I can’t.” he repeated, hoping she would understand.

“Logan, you have to.” She was crying against him. Everything around them was breaking and falling apart before their eyes. But Logan just held her tight. “Logan please.” Her voice lost its pleading tone. There was a sense of finality to it and Logan pulled away to stare at her.

“You really…” he couldn’t say it. Couldn’t speak the words that coiled around his windpipe. She smiled sadly at him. 

“For everyone’s sake, it has to be done Logan. For you, for Scott, for everyone.” Her voice was soft, but her eyes were starting to darken as the Phoenix tried to take the reigns again. Logan watched as Jean fought it back once again.

“Scott? Jeanie…” Logan took a deep breath, hoping if he told her, she wouldn’t try and take everything with her. “Scott’s gone.” Something flashed behind Jean’s eyes as she regarded Logan carefully.

“Logan,” she spoke carefully. “Scott’s alive. I tried to protect him from the Phoenix and I put him at the bottom of Alkali Lake.” Logan was almost brought to his knees as the Phoenix flared out of Jean. Debris and rubble was pushed away from them. Logan’s feet were almost pushed from under him. Jean let out a tormented scream. “Logan, you’ve run out time! It’s now or never.” Jean’s eyes turned black and she rose again. Logan followed her to his feet and grabbed her again. He held on as tight as he could without breaking her. He nuzzled her hair and spoke softly into her hair.

“I’m sorry Jeanie.” His claws rushed out from between his knuckles and Jean let out a pained gasp. For a small panicked moment, Logan thought it had been too late. But then everything stopped as if frozen in time. Jean was gasping into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Blood flowed over Logan’s knuckles, hot and slick. Bile rose into his throat as he retracted his claws. Jean went limp against him, as if someone had the strings to a puppet. 

Logan just held her tightly, chocking back tears. A scream of anguish was burning inside his throat, but it never escaped. He just laid his head into Jean’s shoulder as she breathed her final breath into the rapidly cooling night. Logan felt someone approaching, he barely twitched when a hand squeezed his shoulder carefully.

“Logan.” It was Ororo’s voice that broke the sullen silence. Hank was not too far behind her, ready to move if Logan had decided that she would be a threat to him. Logan just glanced at the hand and woman that was attached to it. Ororo’s eyes were red and brimming with tears. Logan just sobbed quietly over Jean’s unmoving body and Ororo just rubbed the man’s shacking back.

They all just stood there, quiet and somber for a long time. Hank had tried to help the injured as much as he could, but a few of the humans showed reluctance to having a giant blue hairy mutant touching them. He quickly just gave up after a man scrambled away with a sharp cry of fear.

“Storm, we need to get ready to go before more people arrive to access the damage.” Hank’s voice was quiet, tinged with regret. Logan was still holding Jean’s body as Ororo drew his attention. 

“Logan, Hank’s right. We need to move on, get Jean home and put her to rest.” Another woman was running up to them. Logan hoisted Jean’s body into his arms and nodded at Ororo as they turned to Kitty, who was resting her hands on her knees and panting.

“I found a hangar with their jets. I saw Jean destroy ours so I went looking for a backup.” Hank nodded with approval and patting Kitty on the head as he passed her.

“Good job kid. I think I can fly them with hardly any trouble.” Hank followed Kitty who turned to lead them to the hangar. Ororo lingered with Logan and put her hands on his shoulders. He raised his head to meet her gaze.

“I know what she meant to you Logan. She meant a lot to the rest of us as well. And I will miss her just as much as you will. I just want you to know, that if there is anything that you need. Be it to talk or scream, or even sit in silence. I will be there for you.” Ororo softly smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder with a watery sigh.

Logan just nodded. His throat was still too tight to speak. He could still feel the anguished scream boiling in his throat. He was biting it back for all he was worth. But he swore when they got back to the Professor’s mansion he was going to deal with it as best as he could. Ororo just nodded in return, catching the signal that Logan wasn’t ready to talk to yet. She hoped that it would help a little if Logan knew that there would be someone that he could turn to if he needed it.

The two of them started to begin walking to the hangar where Kitty and Hank were patiently waiting for them. Hank stepped forward and helped Logan get Jean’s body onto the jet he and Kitty had chosen. Logan just wrinkled his brows and held onto Jean a little tighter. Hank paused for a moment.

“Logan, we won’t take her too far. We need to get her on the jet for the flight home. It’s okay.” Hank held his hands in a nonthreatening manner. Logan just numbly nodded and Hank took Jean’s body from Logan’s grip. Ororo hugged Logan once his arms were free. She cried quietly into his shoulder and Logan couldn’t help but return her embrace. Even Kitty gave the older a man, which strangely enough, Logan didn’t mind.

“Alright, everything is prepped for the flight, we just need to get everyone seated and buckled in.” Hank called to them from the inside of the jet. Ororo let out a soft sigh.

“I don’t know about you two but I am so ready to go home.” Kitty nodded her agreement and followed the older woman onto the jet. Logan just followed, as if on auto pilot. Nothing was really sinking in. He was still focused on the drying blood on his hand from Jean’s body. It was all he could feel, he was so ensconced with the feeling he felt he might drown in the thick liquid.

“Here, Hank thought you might want to get cleaned up.” Ororo was handing him an antiseptic wipe. Logan took it with a shaking hand and Ororo had to squash the feeling of wrapping Logan in her arms. She had never seen him this shaken and vulnerable, it had been eye opening to say the least. She sat next to Logan as she watched him wipe Jean’s blood from his hand in an almost detached manner.

“Are you okay Logan?” Kitty’s voice was tinged with concern. Logan raised his head and looked at her.

“I’m alright kid. Just,” Logan paused for several moments. “I need to wrap my head around some things.” Ororo reached over and placed her hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture. 

“What did she tell you Logan? I could see her talking to you.” Logan breathed heavily through his nose and reached up to run fingers through his hair.

“She told me something impossible ‘Ro.” He turned cognac colored eyes at her and grimaced. “She told me that Scott was alive.” Hank fired to jet to life as Ororo stared at Logan.

“She… What?!” Ororo hissed in outrage. Logan only nodded.

“I’m going to Alkali Lake once we land. I should find out if she was telling the truth. She said she was trying to save him from the Phoenix and she incased Slim in some sort of telekinetic barrier and put him in the lake.” Ororo squeezed Logan’s forearm once before she sank in the seat.

“We were there Logan.” Her voice was soft. “We were there and we just—“ her voice broke with the strain to talk. “We left him there.”

“How were we to know ‘Ro? Jean didn’t say anything when I questioned her about Scott. She just exploded the glasses in the middle of my palm before busting out the med lab.” Ororo let a long drawn out sigh.

“When I think about it, it does sound like Jean to do something like that. The Phoenix wasn’t Jean, it was a manifestation of her power. A power that craved destruction. Jean wouldn’t have told you for fear that the Phoenix would go after Scott again. Jean must have been fighting the Phoenix ever since she stepped out of the lake.” Logan took that thought and twisted it in his head. If he thought about it like that, it did seem inherently Jean. Logan let his head fall back with a sigh.

“How am I going to tell Slim that I killed Jean?” Ororo didn’t respond for a long time.

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get there Logan. For now, we need to get Jean home and Scott out of the lake.” Logan didn’t respond. He just sat there, head back eyes closed, and he just sank into sleep.

When Logan opened his eyes, he was surrounded by water so dark and murky it could have been black. He was just suspended in this space, weightless and numb. He tried to raise his limbs but he lacked the physical strength. He watched the surface, hoping to see some semblance of light. Finding none, Logan just closed his eyes again. 

Suddenly, hands were touching him, caressing his arms, back, and shoulders. A voice was calling him with a gentle voice. The voice was familiar, male, and calming. He opened his eyes to see Scott floating above him, bright blue eyes shining in the darkness. “Logan, I’m here.” 

Logan reached forward and grasped Scott’s upper arms. “Slim, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Logan, I understand. I know you did what you had to. It… It hurts, but I get it.” Scott’s voice was sad, but forgiving. “In the end, you did what Jean asked. You ended the torment for her. She had little to no control over what was happening. You gave her back some of that control. She decided it was going to end the way she wanted it to end. She chose you to be that end. She gave you no choice Logan. I’m sorry she did that you, to the both of us.” 

“Slim, I…” Logan’s voice was tight and it tempered off. Scott smiled softly.

“Logan, when you find me, I promise we’ll talk more about Jean. But I just needed to make sure that you know where I am so that you can find me a little faster.” Scott let Logan go and watched as Logan floated to the surface. It was only a few feet from the surface. It was swimmable if Logan decided to dive down. Once Logan breached the surface, he inhaled deeply. He turned around to see the shore. It was several yards off. Logan started to the shore, counting the strokes he made until he reached the shore. Oddly, Logan was dry to the bone as he stepped out of the lake. He turned to see ripples in the lake where Scott had sent him to the surface. He committed the location to memory. Behind him, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled. Logan jerked awake again to see Ororo in front of him. Her eyes were misty with unshed tears. He straightened slowly with a long inhale.

“’Ro?” Logan’s voice was still thick with sleep. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“I just wanted to wake you since we landed but you were talking in your sleep.” Logan rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Scott, I was talking to Scott. He was showing me where Jean put him. I have to go find him ‘Ro. He needs us.” Ororo nodded quietly and stepped away from Logan.

“May I suggest that you get into actual clothes and pack a spare?” Logan nodded as he walked off the jet. Ororo fell into step with him. “Hank has Jean, he’s trying to set up a funeral for her. I’m hoping that you can get to Scott before then. I think he would want to be there when we lay her to rest.”

“I’ll bring him back ‘Ro, I promise.” Logan entered the mansion and climbed the stairs to his room. He quickly pulled on a set of clothes and threw away what was left of his torn uniform. He grabbed a small duffle bag and tossed in another set of clothes then on a whim, he crossed the hallway to Scott’s room. He grabbed a new set clothes for Scott, just in case. Logan was in and out of the room before the smell of Jean could set him back.

Logan rushed down to the garage and tied the duffle bag to the back of a motorcycle. Logan slipped on his leather jacket and mounted the bike. The bike roared to life and Logan was peeling out of the garage and down the driveway of the mansion. He revved the engine and pushed the speed limits. The faster he got to Scott, the better.

The drive to Alkali Lake was draining, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But Logan kept pushing himself forward. Once the lake revealed herself through the trees, Logan slowed down. He pulled to the edge of the road and loaded. He was going to trek the rest of the way in. He swung the duffle bag over his shoulder as he pushed through the path. His heart was pounding in his ears the closer he got to the shore line. The memories of what happened the last time he was here kept pulsating in his mind. He almost froze as he reached the shore. It was almost odd to be here and nothing was floating. Logan reached the edge of the water and the dream flooded the forefront of his mind. He remembered just how far out he needed to swim and just how far he needed to dive. 

With a heavy sigh, Logan stripped out of his leather jacket and shirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks and waited into the cold water. Logan began swimming once the water lapped at his waist. He counted the strokes calmly in his mind. Once he reached the right number he paused. It was almost unthinkable that just a few feet beneath him, Scott was waiting in the dark depths of the lake. Logan took a few calming breaths before he inhaled air and dived beneath the surface. The sheer blackness of the water almost made Logan lose his breath of air. There was no way he could find Scott in these depths. Still he forced himself to keep swimming. 

After several moments, Logan caught the sight of something free floating in the water. Heart pounding and his mind stirring, he swam faster to the object that caught his eye. As he got closer, he noticed it was a person. Scott Summers was surrounded by a forcefield that kept the frigid waters at bay and kept Scott alive. Logan reached out and touched the force field. Scott’s eyes snapped open and crystal blue eyes locked onto Logan’s cognac eyes. 

‘Logan.’ Scott’s voice was a soothing balm to Logan’s frantic mind. ‘You might want to get back.’ Logan pushed away as the force field around Scott fell. The water rushed over Scott and Logan grabbed the slimmer male before he could get swept way with the new current. Scott tightly gripped Logan’s arms as the larger male swam to the surface. 

Once they broke through, Scott and Logan inhaled the fresh air. They floated there panting and gasping in the air. Logan coughed a bit but it didn’t last long. Scott turned to him and smiled softly. “Thanks Logan.”

Logan tried to brush it off. “Don’t mention it Slim. Any one of us would have come for you.” The man started to swim for the shore, but Scott grabbed him.

“Logan, wait.” Scott’s voice grew quiet. “I’m sorry.” Logan stared at the man incredulously.

“What are you going on about bub? Sorry for what?”

“I think this all may be my fault.” Scott looked at the water sheepishly. “Before Jean wreaked her havoc on the world, I came here alone. I kept hearing her voice in my head. Kept seeing her under the water. It was driving me crazy, so I drove up here to hopefully get some sort of reprieve. I tore off my glasses and shot the water. I think I may have broken her telekinetic force field. Maybe if I hadn’t, Jean wouldn’t have tried to destroy everything.”

Logan was silent for a long time. Scott didn’t even glance at the man. “Slim, I can’t honestly say any of this was your fault. Jean did what she did because she held a power she couldn’t control. She was fighting it long before she was dragged to the bottom of Alkali Lake. You and both know that, we watched it happen.”

Scott sighed softly. “Perhaps you might be right, but I still can’t shake the feeling that all this happened because I couldn’t keep myself together.” Logan groaned softly and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

“Scott, how about we talk about this once we’re both in dry clothes?” Scott only nodded and they both swam to the shore. Logan used his shirt to dry off before tossing it to Scott. Scott stared at Logan for a moment before speaking.

“I watched it all happen.” He began softly. Logan had to strain his hearing to catch what Scott was saying. “Jean kept some sort of connection with me after she put me in the lake. I watched everything through her eyes. I felt what she felt, I could hear everything. I…” Scott paused as he slid out of his soaking wet shirt. “I don’t blame you Logan. You did what you had to. In all your love for her, you did something that I don’t think I could have done myself. I just want you to know that you don’t have to carry the guilt. She and I both forgive you. We understood the circumstances.”

Logan was in the process of ripping open the duffel bag before he froze. Scott had seen everything, heard and felt everything through Jean. He shivered not from the cold air but from the cold realization. Did that mean he felt Jean die when Logan stabbed her? Did he feel the life leave her body? Logan gripped the bag tightly, trying to settle his rapidly increasing panic. Scott was at his elbow and touched his shoulder.

“Logan, it’s okay.” It was such a simple statement, it should not have effected Logan like it did. But it did, he felt something in him break under immense pressure. His sight blurred and his throat clamped shut over a sob. Scott put his forehead on Logan’s shoulder as the man cried over the opened duffle bag. 

Logan couldn’t explain it, but Scott’s presence was such a soothing balm to Logan’s fractured nerves. The man secreted peace and serenity that Logan had never felt before. He reveled in the feeling, letting it ensconce him until he stopped crying. Logan waited for the raw, over sensitized feeling of loss take him under. But it never came. It was like Scott’s presence kept the crushing oppressive feeling at bay, and Logan loathed it when Scott moved away.

“I’m sorry as well.” Logan’s voice was rough and thick with pain. “It couldn’t have been easy watching…” his throat tightened again.

“Logan, I’m not going to lie. It hurt like hell. But I think a part of me laid Jean to rest the first time she died. That same part of me knew that the Jean that kissed me on this shore line wasn’t truly my Jean. It was some dark force that was wearing her body.” Scott pulled his dry clothes from the bag once Logan released it from his white knuckled grip. “Once Jean killed Xavier, I completely let go of her. I think I feel more for losing the Professor than I do losing Jean the second time. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t her until right up at the end. She wanted to die again on her own account and choosing. I just wished she had chosen someone else besides you. She had to have known how much killing her would affect you.”

Logan pulled on his dry clothes and watched Scott out of the corner of is eye as the smaller male dressed. “No one else could have reached her. I probably wouldn’t have been able to reach her if it weren’t for my healing factor.” Something in Scott’s face twisted at that.

“I just wish she had made it easier on you, that’s all.” Logan bit his lip and decided to broach another subject that was nagging at him.

“Slim, what happened to your eyes?” Scott’s eyes widened at that and a hand found the bridge of his nose.

“Oh.” Was all Scott said at first, then a sigh was heaved from his lungs. “You should probably sit down when I tell you this. Just to be safe.” Logan found a boulder and sat down, his eyes followed Scott’s every movement as the man began to pace. “I don’t know how it happened, but I think Jean or the Dark Phoenix changed my mutation. I can’t use my optic beams anymore, and I can hear thoughts in my head.”

“What, you think Jean made you a telepath?” Logan didn’t scoff, even though he wanted to. You couldn’t change someone’s mutation, unless you changed their genetic code.

“Not exactly.” Scott replied. “I think Jean gave me her power, or a portion of it at least. When Jean kissed me, I felt three different people. Jean, the Dark Phoenix, and something else. The ‘something else’ I think is what Jean passed to me. It feels like the Dark Phoenix, only it has an inherent desire to protect, not destroy.”

“Would you be willing to let Hank look you over back at the mansion?” Logan felt more panic rising in his chest. He quickly tried to bottle down before the younger man noticed. Unfortunately, Scott did notice.

“Logan, breathe.” Scott soothed softly. “I’m not going to lose control over this. Hank can run as many tests as he likes. But I know what I feel. This thing and I are a single being. I can’t tell where it ends and I begin. I’m still Scott Summers, but I just have a little Jean Gray to go with me. Everything will be fine I promise.”

Logan did snort at that. “I think it would be best to have the blue hairball look you over before anyone decides that. I just want to be more safe than sorry when it comes to anything that deals with the Phoenix.” 

Scott nodded with understanding as he grabbed the now empty duffel bag. “Then I guess we better get back soon then, huh.” Logan pulled on his jacket and lead Scott through the trees to where Logan had parked the bike. He was mounting the bike when Scott spoke again. “Whoa, wait a minute. Why do I get the backseat? This is my baby.” 

“Not right now it’s not.” Logan shot back, a small smirk tugged the corner of his lips. “This girl and I have gotten real close since you went under. I think she prefers if I take the lead.”

Scott rolled his blue eyes then climbed on behind Logan. “Don’t blame me if she breaks down on the side of the road because I’m not driving her.”

“Nice try Slim, but I think I can handle any temper tantrum she decides to dish out.” The bike roared to life with almost a joyful sound as Logan started her up. Scott slid his arms around Logan’s bulky frame as the man peeled off onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will repost the chapters as I rewrite them. I will keep the chapters that need to be worked on up so that you can read forward and get the small taste of the plot that I have planned. If anything drastically changes however; I may end up taking down the further chapters, but I highly doubt that will happen. I will endeavor to keep it as close to my original plot as possible.


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is starting to learn the struggles and dangers that came with the Phoenix.

Chapter 2- Unwanted  
The mansion felt different to Scott, now that he has changed. He could hear the various thoughts of the students, like hundreds of voices talking at once. He never indulged in listening to them. Though he would find himself breezing through the thoughts, catch whoever was passing notes or cheating. And it was helpful and sometimes very amusing, due to the students' reaction. But still, even though he taught the same classes and the same students, he still felt like there was a void. A void that he couldn't find of fill.  
Lunch came around and Scott hadn't felt like joining the others today. Everyone had tried to talk to Scott about his disappearance, asking how he had lost his powers, and if he had taken the "cure". They were questions that Scott hadn't honestly wanted to answer and it was starting to grate on the man's nerves. Pen and other small object began to float and spin violently. Scott took a deep calming breath and slowly sat them down again. He really had to get a grip on his emotions or things could get messy. He sighed as the bell rang signaling the start of classes again and students began to file in slowly. Scott stood and gave them the most realistic smile he could muster and began to brief the students on algorithms.  
Later that evening, Scott stood in the Danger Room alone. He typed in a simulation and took a deep calming breath to settle the nervous fluttering in his stomach. It was time to see how far he could take the Phoenix without risking losing control over it. The room changed to a body littered battlefield. Fire surrounded Scott and helicopters flew over head toward the sounds of explosions off in the distance. A cold dead feeling filled the new telepath. It was like looking into the future. A future that could become a very possibility if Scott were ever to lose control of the Phoenix within.  
Something tackled Scott from behind, and he twisted as he fell to turn and come face to face to a creature that was slimy and looked like a mix between a slug and a giant gecko. Scott saw the tail coming and jumped in time to miss it but almost fell into the flames behind him. Scott tried to move carefully away but the creature swept a paw that hit him square in the chest. Scott let out a sound as he was sent flying into a pile of boulders and rubble. There was a pulling sensation at the back of his mind and the debris beneath him began to shudder and shake. Scott stood on shaky legs, the boulders started to rise and spin violently. The creature let out a purring screeching sound and Scott narrowed his crystal blue eyes and a boulder was thrown into its torso, the second its chest, and the last shot to its head. The creature stumbled on it reptilian legs and fell into the flames. It's screams pierced the air and Scott fell to his knees and covered his ears. He could feel a warm liquid ooze out and the ground started to quake. The fires around him began to curl and make erratic patterns as Scott yelled to block out the screams of the creature. There was a slight slipping sensation in his mind and it was hard to tell when Scott stood once more. The flames formed a phoenix and everything closest to Scott was disintegrating into ash and dust. The slipping in his mind became worse and it clicked something on in Scott's brain. Everything stopped literally, it was all frozen in time and Scott stood there and stared. He was beginning to lose it. The control on the Phoenix was slipping, he could feel it in the back of his mind. His heart stopped for a moment then it jump started and began to race. His breathing was shallow and quick, on the verge of hyperventilating.  
"End simulation!" Scott's voice was a bit higher than usual and he collapsed to his knees again as the Danger Room was turned into it's usual design. Scott was panting, still clinging to the feeling of almost losing control, his limbs were shaking, and sweat was pouring down his face. he watched bleary eyed as it hit the metal floor silently. His heart still threatened to break through his chest, his mind had long lost the slipping sensation and locking itself back in place as Scott tried to take deep calming breaths. A small sob came from his throat. He had been so close to destroying everything. He cupped his face as tears ran down his face. Tears of anger at himself for the lack of control, tears of fear of destroying everything he loved, and sadness of the loss of the one person who could've helped through this. He now knew the he could never join the X-Men as their leader. He was almost useless, a liability, he could not risk losing control on a mission and killing everyone. Everyone, that is except Logan. Scott fell to the floor broken and lost as total fear and desperation filled his being. The time was coming where Scott Summers would have to make a choice.  
Scott woke up in the Danger Room on the floor that early Saturday morning. Every bone, fiber, and muscle in his body hurt; even his eyes hurt. There was a violent pounding in his head, almost like a hangover, and it made his eyes water. A soft groan fell from his lips as he stood on shaky knees. He stumbled to the door and pushed his way through to the outside. The early morning air was slightly chilly and the sky was showing evidence of the rising sun. Orange, red, and blue painted the sky. Scott paused and took in the colors. It didn't feel like the world he once knew, the world of red. Now, he could stop and admire the colors that truly painted this world. He took a deep breath and shivered as a cool gentle breeze caressed his sweat slicked skin. He staggered into the front hallway of the school. By this time, Scott's body was screaming in protest at the movements, his brain felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside out.  
Scott managed to fall into his bed with little incident, and the morning sunlight was gently creeping into his room. The weekend was a welcomed mini-vacation that Scott could use to recover from the Danger Room incident last night. But he knew the choice he had to make would be easy or understood. But, he really didn't have a choice now. It was either stay and risk destroying the school or leave and risk destroying the world outside and living the life of a hunted man. It was an honest to God catch-22.


	3. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the Phoenix become aware of each other...

Chapter 3- Awakened

Scott woke up around noon to the sound of someone knocking on his door. With a soft groan he crawled out and staggered to the sound. He opened the door slowly to see Ororo standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Scott...? Are you okay?" Scott didn't answer, he just looked up and down the hall for a moment then pulled her in. The door slammed shut and locked itself as Scott sat her in the desk and he sat on his bed.

"I need to talk to you 'Ro..." he ran a hand through his brunette hair and sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but at least she could be the voice of reason.

"What happened? You look like hell..." he offered a smile for that.

"Thanks 'Ro..." he took a deep breath. "I was in the Danger Room last night and I wanted to see how far I could push this telepathy thing before the Phoenix took over." his eyes fixed onto the floor as Ororo stood and paced the room lecturing him.

"Scott! How could you do that on your own?! What if you didn't control it?! That's a risk you shouldn't have taken! You could've-" Scott jumped up and cut her off.

"Destroyed the school and killed everyone except Logan! I don't need you to tell me how dangerous I am I already feel it!" Ororo sighed and they both sat down again.

"I'm sorry Scott..." she bit her lower lip. "Have you gone to see Hank yet?"  
Scott shook his head, "No... I just woke up. But I had planned on it 'Ro, so you don't have to worry about me right now." she nodded then a thought came to her.

"Have you told Logan yet?" Scott sighed and a pinched look came over his face.

"No. I didn't want to tell him, incase it turned to be nothing but me panicking. I don't want him to worry about me."

"I feel like there's more you're not telling me Scott..." Scott gave her a weary smile.

"And you would be right..." Scott began to recall the Danger Room incident last night and Ororo listened carefully. As he got to the part of the slipping he felt in the back of his mind he felt himself go pale, sweat began to appear on his forehead. His heart and breathing sped up into a minor panic attack. Ororo grabbed his hand and held it.

"Scott..." she breathed.

"I know..." his voice was shaky and uneven. "I know." he held up a hand to stop whatever Ororo was going to say. "But I had to know 'Ro. I had to if I could go back to being the leader you all need. But I fear I won't be able to." Ororo bit her lip.

"I think it's time we went to go see Hank."

Scott sighed and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right." the door unlocked and crept open without Scott or Ororo touching it. "Hey, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't say a word of this to Logan. I'll tell him in my own good time 'Ro, I promise. I won't keep him in the dark about this like Jean did with me." She nodded and walked into the hallway.

"I'll hold you to that Scott Summers." she moved a bit down the hall then came back. "You should know that all Logan wants to do is help you." Scott stepped out of his room and the door closed behind him.

"I know he does..." Scott followed Ororo down to the med-lab where Hank was in his office talking on the phone. Scott couldn't help but smile, he knew it was Logan just from Hank's projecting thoughts.

"No Logan, I haven't seen him all day. He hasn't come down for a check up lately and I have half a mind to sick Storm on him and have her drag his ass down here kicking and screaming." there was a brief pause and Hank chuckled. "Yes, well I suppose you could do it when you get back." Scott glanced at Ororo in confusion.

~Where you aware that Logan left?~ Ororo smiled and the mental reply was:

~Yeah, it was a one-man mission to look for a telepath to help your newly formed powers.~ Scott huffed

~Wish you, Hank, or Logan would've told me.~ Ororo bit her lip to stop the coming laughter.

~It was a last minute decision.~ Hank had hung up the phone while muttering and growling something about fur balls and wolverines. "Hey Hank." Ororo stepped into his office as Hank was typing on the computer, no doubt putting in new data or making special notes. He hadn't even noticed Scott whom was hanging by the door, smiling softly.

"Ah, Storm, just the person I need to see. Do you mind getting Scott down here for a few mentality tests?" Ororo chuckled as Hank turned and blinked owlishly at the duo.

"Already done." Hank chuckled and stepped out of his office.

"Well that was quick." he moved over to the other monitors and began setting things up for Scott's tests and check up. "Alright Scott, onto the table and lay down for me." Scott nodded and hopped up on the table and began to lie down.

"Hank, there's something you need to know." Ororo muttered as Hank put a large furry blue hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Try and relax Scott. It'll be quick." he turned to Storm. "What is it?" and Ororo began to re-tell Hank what happened to Scott in the Danger Room. Scott took a deep breath and reached out his mind. He felt around the school, gently touching the students' minds before venturing beyond the school's walls and grounds. And for a moment, he didn't feel anything, just kept searching for something and he sighed softly when he found it.

Logan.

~Logan? Can you hear me?~ Scott held his breath for a moment.

~Cyke?~ Scott almost laughed at the surprised reaction.

~Yeah. I'm in Hank's lab, waiting to do the tests and what-not. 'Ro is talking to him about something. I got bored and decided to try and see if I could find you and have a little small talk.~

~Well, I'm almost impressed. I'm in the next state over following a lead-~ Scott jumped in.

~On a telepath that might be able to help me. 'Ro told me and I heard a little bit of the phone conversation.~ he felt gentle waves of amusement from Logan. Then it disappeared and concern flooded in.

~How are you feeling Slim?~ Scott bit his lower lip and tried to hide his emotions.

~A little nervous, but I think that's coming from my fear of needles and Hank.~ Logan laughed and it warmed Scott. It was a rich baritone laugh that echoed in Scott's mind.

~You're afraid of the fur ball?~

~He's a doctor! I've always had issues with the docs.~ Understanding radiated from the other.

~I get that, and the needle phobia too.~ Scott heard Hank speak to him.

"Alright you troublemaker... Time to get your tests done."

~Sorry Logan, I got to go. Hank's ready.~ and he broke off the connection as Hank slid a Cerebro like helmet on Scott's head.

"Let's see what your late night 'training' did to your mind." there was a momentary silence then the shrill ring of Hank's office phone. Scott smiled, he would bet every dollar he had that it was Logan on the other side of the line. With a soft growl, Hank sprinted to his office and answered his phone.

"Hank." a pause, "What?" another pause. "I'm sorry, he did what?" Hank chuckled. "Tell me you're kidding Logan. He can already telepathically speak to people? That's amazing progress!" he paused again and nodded. "Of course I'll pass on the message." he hung and came back over to a smirking Scott and a confused Storm. "Logan said the next time you try and find him, he'll make it more of a challenge." Scott laughed softly and Ororo looked from Hank to Scott and back again, clearly left out of the loop.

"Fine! Don't tell me what the big secret is." Hank shook his head.

"Later." he turned on the machine. "Clear you're mind Scott, relax, and don't go looking for Logan." Hank patted Scott's shoulder as Scott took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Scott found himself staring off into a gray space, like it was under the lake. Silence pressed so hard on his ears that for a brief moment he thought they would pop. He could feel nothing, he wasn't warm, he wasn't cold, he was just numb. Like nothing was touching him. His own heartbeat echoed in his head and he took another deep breath. There was no scent's here, unlike the lake which smelled musty and damp, there was nothing. Just a gray empty space.

Gray.

Jean.

He found himself thinking of his past life. Before the Phoenix became like a parasite, stuck to the back of his mind. When his world was uninteresting shade of red. When the only thing he had to worry about was the risk of taking someone's head off with his eyes. But now things were different. Jean had changed him. Fear and self doubt were a constant thing in his mind. So many questions. So many questions that needed answering, and the only ones who could've answered them were gone. Scott felt despair fill his being then something caught his eye. A gentle red glow at the very bottom of the gray space. Scott then realized he was back in the lake. He was staring at the lake bed where the glowing was coming from.

He stared at the object for a moment then it floated to him. The closer it got, the bigger and brighter it was. Then right before he caught it in his hands, it stopped glowing. In his hands, he held a ostrich sized egg that was a dark red. Inside he felt movement, and warmth. He held the egg close then it began to glow again. Scott looked into the light and saw something move within. He pushed at it with his mind, trying to see inside. The light almost became like fire, and the egg became warmer and more alive. Scott pushed more, and the egg cracked. Light was spilling out and whatever was inside cried to be set free. Scott pushed more and the water around became to bubble like it was boiling. The thing inside the egg pushed back and there was the slight feeling of something locking in place, before the slipping sensation started. Scott didn't notice, or panic. He just kept pushing his mind into the egg and finally it broke free. The feeling of something unlocking and opening filled Scott and as the light enveloped and warmed him something awoke and was set free before it attached itself to Scott's mind completely. Scott connected and accepted it and he absorbed the light. He was now one with whatever was in the egg.

Scott came to and jerk off the table with a short, shallow gasp. Hank was panting and holding Scott down. "Easy Scott! Easy!" Ororo was holding his hands, blood was running down her face from the small various cuts. Scott was breathless and disorientated.

"What happened?" his voice was hoarse and dry. He tried to swallow but it hurt. Ororo was shaking and Hank was trying to calm down himself.

"I told you not to try anything while you were under!" Hank growled. Now Scott was starting to get some focus back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped back. "I was just floating in the lake when a red light appeared. I brought it closer to me and it was a giant egg that almost looked like it was made from fire and crystal. It was warm and full of life. I didn't know that happened there would mess with things out here!" Scott was up and standing, toe-to-toe with Hank. Ororo touched Scott's shoulder and he tore away from her. "I think it was Jean, trying to tell me or show me something."

"Scott, Jean's gone." Ororo whispered.

"I know, I know she's gone. I saw Logan kill her. When she had me under, we had a sort of connection and what she saw, I saw." Hank had a look of surprise, then Scott ran his fingers through his hair. Everything was now thoroughly messed up and confusing. He could remember clearly what happened under the lake, but he wasn't aware that it had destroyed the lab or hurt Hank and Ororo. He could still feel the echo of the being in his mind and body. It felt like it belonged there, but it wasn't there before. It was something new and strange. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Then you should've listened Scott!" Hank picked Storm up and set her on the table. "Go Scott, so I can take care of her and clean the lab." Hank sounded furious and Scott was riddled with guilt. He seriously had not meant for this to happen. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He slowly left the lab and shot an apologetic look at Storm who returned it with a gentle nod.

~Don't blame yourself Scott. It was an accident.~ she had projected that before the doors closed. Scott raced upstairs, his mind made up. It was too dangerous to stay here.

Ororo sighed softly. "You know he didn't mean for it to happen." Hank didn't reply for a moment. "He had no idea. He's trying to get used to his new powers. You can't blame him like this..."

"Yes I can." was Hank's stiff replay. Ororo sighed and shook her head. "He got you hurt Ro..." she smiled in a bittersweet way.

"I know he didn't mean for it to happen. He had no knowledge of what had happened outside of his mind. Hank, he was so guilty when he left." Hank sighed with defeat as he applied ointment to the tiny cuts and banged them.

"You're right. But I still can't get passed the fact that you are hurt." Ororo kissed his cheek.

"I know." she smiled and there was a tiny series of beeps, signaling that the readings were complete. Hank stepped to the printer and nearly dropped the paper. "Hank? What's wrong?" she hopped off the table as Hank turned to show her the paper.

"There was no signal of the Phoenix at the start of the tests, then halfway through it there was a spike in both Scott and the Phoenix." Ororo blinked then her voice asked gently.

"What does that mean?" Hank sighs and grabs another file he had on hand. It had Jean's name scribbled on the front. He opened it to show Jean's readings and Scott's readings.

"Jean didn't have the stable wave lengths to support the Phoenix, that's why she couldn't control it. The Phoenix's waves were more powerful and stood out more. But in Scott's, it shows that there is a perfect balance between the Phoenix and Scott." Ororo sighed.

"Speak plain English please?" Hank set the paper down and pointed to a result.

Compatibility with subject: 99.98%

"Wait, does that mean that there is a possibility that Scott can control the Phoenix?" Hank almost laughed.

"A possibility doesn't quite cover it. If he were to train his mind and keep his wave lengths strong, he can control the Phoenix. Without a doubt."


	4. Protection and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has run off, leaving Logan to fetch him back again. But this time, it's a little more heart to heart...

Chapter 4- Protection and Understanding

Logan was just crossing the state line as his cell rang, he reduced his speed and pushed the button on his Bluetooth. "Logan."

"Logan where are you?" It was Storm on the other line. Her voice had a slight tremor to it, as if she was scared.

"Just crossed state line, is everything okay?" Logan held his breath as Ororo let out a shaky exhale of air.

"We... We can't find Scott." A cold feeling swept over Logan. She sounded so small and helpless. Her voice wavered as if she was about to cry. Logan couldn't stop the almost annoyed growl as his thoughts wandered to Scott. That kid was going to be more trouble than half the kids at home.

"Have you looked everywhere? He might be at Jeanie's grave." Scott hadn't even visited Jean's gravesite once, that Logan could think of. Ororo let out a shuddering sigh.

"Yes, we can't find him anywhere. There was an accident in the lab and Hank yelled at Scott. Scott didn't mean to get anyone hurt, and I think Hank forgets what it's like for Scott right know. He's just getting used to his physic abilities and he slipped up and people got hurt. But it was nothing serious. But Hank still lost his temper and now we can't find Scott. He's gone Logan and no one know where he went. I think he might have gone back to Alkali Lake, but I can't be so sure." Ororo sounded miserable, and Logan let out a rumbling sigh. He was seriously going to shave the fuzz ball for this.

"Don't panic, I'm coming home. I'll find Slim and bring him back home. Then, I'm going to a few words with the Doc."

"Okay Logan, but hurry. I don't know when he left or how far he has gotten by now." Ororo hung up and Logan sped up, breaking every speed limit law along the way. 'Please don't do anything stupid Slim.'

Scott was on his bike heading down to Alkali Lake, for hopefully the last time. Even if something told him he wouldn't find answers there, he had to start somewhere. The trip was very slow and quiet except for the roar of Scott's engine. He could smell that Fall was creeping closer if the turning leaves were any sign of its arrival. The air was crisper, cooler, and it was almost fresh. Scott took a deep breath in as he rode down the road. It was actually quite nice to get out for a while, even if the "road trip" was less than ideal. Scott pulled off to the side of the highway and turned off his bike. He wandered for a moment, looking for a trail between the trees that lead to the edge of the lake.

Scott stood before the lake and thoughts just flooded him. They were his own, and they were so doubtful, and they came in giant waves. He slowly sat down at the water's edge where the small waves would lap and lick at the tips of Scott's boots. He stared out to the lake and mentally reached out to anything that would react to his touch, but nothing happened and Scott wasn't honestly surprised. Scott just sat there, his emotions warring with themselves. Scott was normally good at finding his way, but now... Now he was more lost than he's ever been. Nothing was making sense and his path was shrouded in shadow and mystery. He had questions that needed answering, and yet he didn't want the answers to them. And it wasn't that he was afraid of the answers, but he had a feeling that he already had and knew the answers. He just didn't want them confirmed. He didn't want to have a new life, a new power, and him not being able to control it and it all ending at Logan's hands.

Logan.

It all came back to Logan. It was like Logan had some big part to play in this. And it, like everything else, didn't make sense so Scott put his face in his hands as he sat and listened to the tiny waves brushing against the gravel. Why bother trying to figure this all out when it was clear that this was part of his path that he must walk. And he would walk the path laid before him and hope that Logan was with him every step of the way.

Logan was nearly bending the handle bars on his bike by the time he reached the outskirts of the school. He needed to make sure that Scott had come back before he ran all over God's green earth looking for him. Not to mention the man was just waiting to give the younger male an earful and (not literally) rip him a new one. He parked the bike at the front doors and sprinted inside only to see Storm and Hank running towards him. Panic and confusion was etched on their faces.

"Logan?!" Ororo stopped a few steps away and Logan looked around, quietly sniffing for Scott.

"Has Cyke come back yet?"

"No... We thought you were him." Logan growled and cursed softly.

"Fuck..." He turned on his heel and sprinted out the door and got back on his bike again. He was out the gate as Storm and Hank were out the front door. Logan was gripping the handle bars so tightly the metal was starting to creak and bend under his hands. The sun was beginning to set as Logan sped down the road, going as fast as he could.

Scott felt a soft presence approaching fast and every fiber of his being screamed: "Logan"... He smirked softly. He should have known that the man was going to come after him. After all this would Scott's chance to talk to Logan and try to reach some common ground with Logan since their past relationship was not so friendly. Scott laid down and stretched across the ground, waiting for Logan to make his appearance.

Logan pulled up next to Scott's parked bike as the sun set behind the mountains and trees. He found the path and followed right to where Scott was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Twilight covered the lake and it made the red in Scott's hair stand out, the evidence that Scott and the Phoenix were truly together in one body. Blue eyes opened and looked right at Logan.

"Hello Logan." Scott was calm and didn't even blink when Logan rushed up to him and picked him by the collar and held him even with Logan's face.

"What the fuck were you thinking when you ran off like that?!" Scott didn't sigh, didn't yell, just calmly answered:

"I was getting some fresh air, I couldn't stand to be behind closed doors and walls. I was getting stir crazy, and when I got 'Ro hurt that was the final straw, I had to get out." Logan placed Scott down on his feet.

"Well the next time you decide to make a disappearing act, let me know and I'll go with you. We can't take a risk of you losing and me not being able to get to you in time." Scott made a soft humming sound.

"Doesn't that sound familiar...?" Logan blinked at the younger, shorter male as he paced a bit. "Logan... sit, please? I want to talk if that's okay." Logan crouched and sat in the gravel and Scott sat next to him. Silence stretched between them and Scott took a second to gather his thoughts. "How are you lately Logan?"

"I'm fine Slim, where are you going with this?" Scott held up a hand.

"Just... Humor me okay?" Logan shrugged and pulled out a cigar and lit it much to Scott's dismay. "How are you handling Jean being gone?" Logan tensed and Scott couldn't help but send him a calming brush with his mind. Logan glanced over at him, looking for some hidden intent but the brush against his mind told him different, that Scott was actually concerned for his well-being.

"I'm fine Slim... It's nothing I can't handle. Remember not many people heal as fast as I do." Scott flinched. He recognized his own words, spoken months ago, right before Jean came back.

"Look..." Scott sighed. "I didn't mean that... I was-"

"Hurting... Like the rest of us. I know Cyke..." Scott shook his head.

"I should have let someone in, but I thought as the leader of the X-Men I had to be controlled, strong, the rock for everyone else. I didn't realize that you were there the whole time. And I'm sorry for that Logan." Logan shrugged.

"Look bub, we all have times where we need to lean on someone else. Times where we can't take the pressure on by ourselves, and we need to let someone else take over sometimes. Regardless of if we think we could handle it. You should have let me help, we could've helped each other through it." Scott nods

"I know..." Scott sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "We didn't do a lot of communicating before, and I think we should start over." Logan was silent for a brief moment then he turned and held out his hand.

"Logan." Scott smiled and shook it.

"Scott Summers."


	5. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Scott start over...

Chapter 5- Clean Slate

Logan and Scott rode back together, side by side. They didn't make eye contact the entire way to the school, but both parties felt something new start between them. What that something was, was still unclear to both of them. But they would welcome this change with open arms, regardless of the consequences.  
As they pulled into the school garage, Ororo and Hank were waiting. Scott parked the bike and turned it off. He climbed off, followed by Logan, and approached Ororo with a sheepish look. She stormed forward (pun intended) and smacked Scott across the face. Shock was etched in the man's face, and a brief flash of anger made the room shake. Logan quickly stepped forward and put his hand on Scott's arm, and the room stopped. Scott slowly looked back at Storm and her eyes were slowly turning the trademark white as her body shook in rage. Hank pulled Logan away, leaving Scott the target of her wrath. 'Damn cowards…' Thunder shook the room and Scott steeled his nerves and moved forward to Storm. He took a deep breath as wind started to whip around them and surrounded Storm in a warm, calm telepathic bubble. Storm's eyes slowly returned back to normal and Scott moved the fog of his power away. She blinked then smacked him again but with less force. He felt a surge of anger from Logan but he knew he deserved it for scaring and worrying her.

"That was for leaving!" she snapped, her voice cold and harsh, but she melted as she hugged Scott. She planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth and disbelief filled the room from all parties except Scott and Ororo. "That's for coming back." She gave him another hug and gently squeezed him before leaving. Scott felt slight jealousy and anger from Hank as he approached.

"I should maim you for that, but at least she's happy you're back. So I am going to reconsider. Don't let it happen again though Scott" Scott nodded slowly, but the Phoenix inside bristled at the challenge and wanted nothing more than to put the blue thing in its place. Hank walked away as Logan approached. The Phoenix willed itself to be calm and released its temporary hold on Scott.

"For a moment there, I thought he was going to rip you a new one." Scott scoffed and a little of the Phoenix bled through.

"He wouldn't have been a challenge for me." Logan looked at him and noticed the change.

"Easy Slim… I would've stopped both of them if they went too far." Scott sighed and relaxed.

"I know you would have. I'm going to go lie down and try and get some sleep." Scott carried himself inside, followed by Logan.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scott suddenly felt very heavy and tired and he knew it had something to with the Phoenix.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Scott walked up the stairs and through the hall and into his empty, moonlit room. He collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, as the he replayed the moments at the lake in his mind.

[I'm not familiar with Scott's past so I made this all up as I went.]  
"Logan." Scott smiled brightly and shook the offered hand.

"Scott Summers." Logan took his hand back and Scott brought his knees up to his chest and let his head rest on them. Now was the perfect time to try and get Logan to open up. "So tell me something about yourself Logan." The man shot the other a look.

"What is this, a date bub?" Scott chuckled and shook his head at the man.

"No, just some friendly questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it helps form a strong foundation for a healthy friendship." Logan rolled his eyes and Scott was practically glowing in victorious amusement. When Logan cleared his throat, the mood changed and Scott was ready for anything. He was going to get this right this time.

"I have no memory of my past. All I know is a man named Stryker knows my true past but, he isn't exactly talking." At Scott's curious look Logan added. "He's dead. He had told me that I volunteered myself to an experiment that was to put this metal called adamantium into my body. It's what makes my claws metal." To prove his point, Logan let his claws fall out to show Scott. Scott stared into the reflection of the metal as the moon shone off of them. A shudder swept through Scott as he saw the image of Jean being stabbed then the vision of him getting stabbed took over and the Phoenix let out a startled cry and Scott stared out into the lake as he tried to get a handle on his fear, knowing Logan could smell it. "Don't worry Slim, I'm going to try to find another way so it doesn't come to that." Scott only nodded.

"Well since you gave me that insight I guess I'll go ahead and tell you my past, but I can't say it's as mysterious as yours though." Logan gave him a weak smile and Scott continued. "I have a brother, his name's Alex." Logan looked up in surprise.

"Is he anything like you?" it was supposed to be a good natured jab but Scott couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it as the ghosts of his past swam in his eyes.

"A mutant? No… He was graced with the blessing normalcy. In fact he's completely opposite of me. You honestly couldn't tell that we were related." Logan tilted his head in mild confusion.

"What do you mean by that Slim?" Scott took a deep breath and continued his story of his childhood.

"I mean, he's the child my parents wanted since their first turned out to be a freak of nature. Alex could do no wrong in their eyes, I may have been the oldest child but, Alex was the center of their world. And it got worse after my original mutation kicked in. They found out after I put a hole in several walls on accident one morning. The reactions of my family are ones that I will always remember. My mother cried and my father couldn't even look at me. I remember that they threw away all my baby pictures and Alex tried to help me through it but mother put a stop to that. Alex kept his distance after that and left me alone."

"So you were alienated in your own home just because you're a mutant?"

"You got it… My family was devastated and everyone in the community shunned them but we stayed where we were and kept going on with our lives as normally as we could. But it was difficult sometimes, especially after my dad hit upside the head hard enough that my powers were stuck permanently in the 'on" position. I couldn't turn them off whenever I wanted so we had to get these specially made glasses. I started middle school that year too. My Spanish teacher hated me, and one day I had to stay after for detention. I was writing sentences when this guy started to tap on the window. Something about him just felt weird so I ran. He ended up following me through the halls of the school. I don't remember how my glasses fell but I almost sliced the school in half. Then this guy Stryker came and I found myself in a holding cell where there were other mutants. The rest is a blur, but someone saved us and got us out."

"Did you ever go back to see your family?"

"No, the Professor found us all and took us in. I never went back, I never wanted to." Logan stood and brushed himself off.

"Come on Slim, it's getting late and I'm sure 'Ro wants to hand your ass to you after she and Hank rip you a new one." Scott sighed and stood. He didn't really want to go back, he just wanted to stay and keep talking to Logan. It was comforting to talk to Logan; it was easy; easier than Scott remembered it to be.

"Hey Logan?" the man turned. "I want to try and get your memory back for you before the whole Phoenix thing gets out of hand." Logan didn't say anything as he led Scott back to the bikes. He was silent the rest of the way home too.

Scott let out a sigh as he turned onto his side. He had meant what he had said; he really wanted to help Logan with his memory. He wanted to leave at least one more good deed before the destructive hand of the Phoenix spread out and ruined everything. Crystal blue eyes slowly drifted closed as exhaustion finally took over and Scott drifted to sleep.

Logan walked out of his own room later that night and was wandering through the halls. When he passed Scott's he paused and decided to see if the kid was still there. Call him paranoid, but he really didn't need Scott to be running amok out in the world right now. He quietly opened the door enough to see the small male spread out on his bed, softly snoring. The moon light highlighted the red in his hair and Logan found himself staring before he quickly and quietly shut the door. Now he was walking through the whole school and he sauntered down to the basement to see if the fuzz ball was up and needing company. The lab doors opened and Hank was pouring himself over files and charts that were spread out on the metal examine table. "You think you're gonna stay pissed at Cyke?" Hank nearly jumped in surprise then cleared his throat as if nothing happened.

"Ah, no, I don't think so. Storm explained that the only affection between them is on a friend and sibling level." Logan chuckled.

"That was one hell of a sibling fight then." Hank chuckled too.

"Indeed it was." Then he paused. "Logan… can I ask you something?"

"Go for it bub."

"If Storm or I went too far, would you have stopped us?" Logan tilted his head in thought and nodded.

"I would've, but I couldn't have promised that either of you would come out of it unscathed." Hank nodded with understanding. "Why do you ask?" Hank shrugged.

"I've noticed that you're getting protective of Scott and I wondered how deep it went." Logan shrugged.

"Hey someone has to cover the kid's ass, especially with the Phoenix hanging over his head like a guillotine." Hank sighed.

"Logan, I have something to show you, but you can't tell Scott. He has to learn and figure it out for himself." Hank pulled a file out of the pile and tossed it to Logan who opened it and nearly collapsed.

"What the hell is this?" Hank smirked.

"Scott and Jean's file, see the difference?" Logan tossed the file onto the table, slightly annoyed.

"Are you telling me that Scott has control over this?!" Hank nodded

"He's a damn near perfect match with the Phoenix. Jean wasn't even close to this power level, why the Phoenix chose her first is completely unclear, but it seemed she was a catalyst for Scott to receive the Phoenix. With training he can surpass this and be the most powerful mutant next to Charles." Logan let out the breath he was holding. This was a lot to take in.

"So he needs training?"

"Lots of it… I can take over his classes as you get him started." Logan nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The next morning Logan burst into Scott's room and dropped a pile of clothes on his chest. The small male jerked awake and glared at Logan. "What the hell Logan?!" the poor kid looked so out of it and it made Logan chuckle.

"Time to get up Slim, I've been dying to see this Phoenix in combat. Today I want to start training you, just to see if there's any hope at controlling this thing."  
"What the fuck are you going on about?" Scott wasn't actually all that awake, but when some burly man busts into your room rambling on about training it kind of throws you for a loop; especially at 6 in the morning.

"We're going to the Danger Room this morning Scout. The fur ball has all your classes covered so your ass is mine for the day." Scott slowly crawled out of bed and the clothes fell to the floor as he got toe to toe with Logan.

"You can't be serious…" Logan just grins.


	6. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Logan has begun...

Chapter 6- Training with Logan: Concentration

"You were serious..." Scott muttered as he stood outside the Danger Room with a smirking Logan who had a cigar burning between his teeth.

 

"Come on Slim, this should be easy for you." Scott glared at the taller male.

"Or this could be the hardest thing for me. Do you realize the danger I could be to this school?" Logan shot Scott a glance.  
"You didn't have someone with you so how could you know if you are a true danger to these kids?" Scott opened his mouth but no answer came out because there was no answer to that question. Logan nodded and muttered: "I rest my case." Scott desperately tried not to pout like some child, but he did see a point to Logan's logic and followed him into the simulation room. "We won't be doing any actual fighting, Fur ball says we have to sharpen your concentration before the heavy action and gave me a few pointers on how to do so. But first, we're going to do some meditation." Scott tried not to laugh.

"You, meditation? Give me a break Logan... I have never seen or even hear you talk about meditation." Logan sighed.

"Just between you and me, when I traveled to Japan years back I was taught every style of fighting the world offered. And some of that training had to come with concentration and control, which is achieved through meditation." Scott bit his lower lip, clearly mulling this over.

"Is that why you volunteered to 'train' me?" Logan shook his head.

"Slim, I didn't volunteer for this." Scott felt crestfallen. "I chose to do this of my own free will. It would only make sense that I would be the one to guide your footsteps. Hank thinks you have a chance at controlling the Phoenix and that you just to exercise your mental muscle basically." Scott let out a soft chuckle and a small smile.

"Is that what you believe?"

"Listen Boy Scout, if anyone can get a handle on this force of nature, it's you." Scott's wide crystal blue eyes met Logan's deep brown ones. Scott just stared at Logan in near shock and awe. He actually had faith in him to take control of the Phoenix! Logan's eyes locked back onto Scott's and the direction of Scott's thinking took a surprising turn as the dark of Logan's eyes threatened to swallow him whole. Scott forced his head to turn away and Logan shifted back. "Okay, so here's how we are going to do this." Logan pulled out a sharpie and made an 'x' just large enough to be seen across the room. "We're going to work on your concentration a little today and test were you are."

"And you want me to stare at the x?" Logan smirked and nodded.

"I want you to stare at the x." Scott sighed and sat down. His eyes locked onto the x and he tried to focus his attention on it, but his eyes were trying to wander out of boredom. Logan leaned against the wall and saw Scott's eyes shift from the x. "Focus Slim." he muttered in a lecturing tone. "You have to learn to focus on the x and push all other thoughts from your mind. If possible try to merge with the x."

"I'm sorry, you want me to try and become one with the x?!" Scott asked incredulously, with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not about becoming one with the x so forget I said it, but the goal here is this: to push everything out, my presence, your boredom, your confusion, your inner struggles, everything; and focus on one thing, the x." Logan had approached Scott and sat next to him. "Just watch." Logan sat cross-legged, his cigar forgotten on a metal table. He gazed at the x and then it was like everything faded to Logan, he was so absorbed in watching the x he didn't notice Scott's intense staring.

Scott was watching Logan carefully, trying to see if he still acknowledged his presence but nothing gave that away. He could tell how focus on the x Logan was because he didn't blink, or move his eyes. Logan was almost at peace, like he was meditating. Then it was like it took a great deal for Logan to draw back from the focus. "We might have to try something else for you. Something that hold your attention easier than the x."

"Like what?" Scott wasn't sure what it might be and actually on the nervous side.

"A painting. If I remember correctly, the guy who taught me, used paintings for some of his students cause a harder time focusing on anything else."

"And to be honest, I would agree with them. A paint would be far more interesting that a big black x." Logan shook his head and chuckled. "Can't we work on meditation now?" 

"No, you first have to have better concentration before the meditation." Scott huffed.

"Well how long could these concentration lessons last?" Logan shrugged.

"As long as it takes for you to acquire more concentration. It could days, weeks, or months."  
And it took weeks. Scott was finding it difficult to concentrate. After the first week, Logan had to get a new painting because after awhile, it didn't hold Scott's attention, and getting him to focus was like trying to get a cat to do what you wanted. Logan told him over and over that Scott had to put himself in the painting, to push everything out of his mind and simply focus on the painting itself.

After the second week, Scott was improving but it was still weak. Halfway through the week, Scott had concentrated on the painting so hard it disintegrated in front of their eyes. Scott fell onto his back with a disappointed sound. He was starting to think that he was never going to get good at this. But Logan ushered him to try again.

Week three came and went and Scott was getting progressively better. He found a way to focus on the painting without reducing it to mere molecules. And by week four, he was able to block everything out for a short period of time before something broke his concentration.

"This is hopeless. I'm never going to get this." Scott groaned as he stretched out.

"You said the same thing two weeks ago and you were no where near where you are now. You're getting there Scott, trust me. I didn't learn this stuff overnight. It took me months to get this." Scott looked even more put out and Logan took his usual seat next to the younger male. "There is no genie bottle to rub to make this work faster. Slim, this is something that can either take weeks, months, maybe even years for some people. You've come a huge way to where you are now. You can't loose faith in yourself now." Scott sighed.

"You're right... But I want so much to believe that there is a chance that I can do this, that I can control Phoenix. But the fear of it consuming me is overwhelming. The thought is always there at the front of my mind." Logan nodded with understanding.

"I get that, I do. I struggled to keep the Wolverine at bay for a good majority of my life. The thought of killing someone close to me if I ever lost that control was a constant possibility. So believe me when I say, I know what you're going through Slim. And just like me, I think you can overcome this." Logan smiled and playfully shoulder checked Scott before standing. "Now try again."

Scott turned to the picture and focused on it. He imagined himself building a wall between himself and his thoughts to block them off. He focused in the clear, sea green water, the white capped waves. He could almost smell the sea air. "That's it Slim. Put yourself in the picture. Feel the picture, experience the picture." Logan's voice was soft like he was in the background, or somewhere off in the distance. Scott imagined himself reaching out and touching the sea bed. The wet sand slipped through his fingers and the water was caressing his face. A dolphin lightly nudged Scott before he grabbed a hold of it's dorsal fin and it rushed off into the deeper part of the water. Scott closed his eyes as the water rushed past him. He breached the surface and the sea mist sprayed his face and he could smell the salt in the air. The dolphin dove back down and Scott pulled back to find himself in the Danger Room with Logan again. Logan had a huge smile on his face.

"So, how was it?" he asked casually.

"A rush. I could feel everything." Scott was panting slightly like someone who had been underwater for a period of time. A stupid grin crossed his face and Logan took down the picture to reveal the dreaded black x. 

"Now for the challenge." Scott took a deep breath and concentrated on the x. He tried to feel the black ink like it was just a dark room he was sitting in. He pushed his thoughts, fears and doubts away and was able to fully concentrate on it. Logan tilted his head with a smile and a bit of Scott's bangs fell in his face. As a test, Logan quietly walked over and brushed away. When no reaction came from Scott, Logan's grin grew and he patted Scott's shoulder.

"Well done Boy Scout. There's hope for you yet."


	7. Energy and Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the Phoenix become one and Scott starts to feel an attraction to Logan...

Chapter 7- Energy and Force

"Scottie..." deep brown eyes stared down at him and it stole Scott's breath away. Logan leaned down and Scott could feel the soft hair of his sideburns. They sctratched softly against his cheek. Logan's breathing brushed Scott's ear and he gently shivered. The taller builtmale plled away and Scott gasped when lips ghosted against his own.

"Holy shit!!" Scott jerked awake and was wildly looking around the room for Logan. When he found himself alone he sighed and fell back onto his pillow. It was the same dream for the last week, ever since the breakthrough with the first stage of his concentration. But now, the training wasn't the only thing on his mind. And it scared him. Everytime he met Logan's eyes he felt as if they would swallow him into their deep brown depths. 

With a shuddering breath he crawled out of bed and dragged himself to his bathroom. His sweat soaked skin turned cold ans Scott shivered as he started up a warm shower. This training session was gonna be simple compared to the concentration segment. Today was going to be about energy and force. Part of Scott was excited about going through this training but the other grew nervous at the thought of seeing Logan. He stripped himself down and stepped into the warm welcoming spray of the water that showered over his pale body. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to fully relax as the water massaged his body slowly.

Logan stood in the middle of the room smoking his trademark cigar as Scott walked in. He smelt of soap and shampoo. 'He must have taken a shower before coming here. What a boy scout..' Logan took a quick drag of his cigar before putting it out on the ground. "So you finally decided to show up?" Scott glared and Logan chuckled quietly. "Alright so this connects to the last session with the concentration." Scott almost pouted. 

"I thought when you said energy I thought you meant physically..." Logan shook his head.

"No, just sit in the middle in the room and close your eyes." Scott sighed and sat with his eyes closed. Scott's clean scent wafted by Logan and had to resist from inhaling the scent. It was crisp, but still musky. Logan quietly walked around Scott speaking softly. "Take a deep breath and slowly release it and repeat til you're calm." Scott's breathing was slow and steady, doing every action that Logan asked of him. "Pretend that you are the only thing that exists in this universe. Imagine that everything else including your surroundings, sounds, smells are absent. The instant realization of the energy inside of you gives you a tingle. This will be nothing but a manifestation of the potential that can be good or bad for you depending on the state of your mind. Give yourself some time and you will be able to sense energies present in all other beings and objects too." Scott let Logan's voice wash over him and he tried to focus on nothing but it just kept coming back to Logan. Scott took a deep breath and tried it again.

The only thing in the universe... Scott could picture himself floating in the stars looking down on a dark planet. It was cold and lonely. He was truly alone now. There was no sound, no Danger Room, no Logan. The stars faded to blackness and Scott was just in a void. Alone. But there was a slight burning within him and he focused on it. It spread within him but there was something else. Another energy scource inside of him beneath the fire of the Phoenix. He focused on them both, the Phoenix was a bright mix of yellow, orange, and red* and it covered up the electric blue* and bright green* of Scott's own energy. He couldn't help but frown at that. That wasn't right, they should have been equal and balanced. Scott focused on his own energy and it started to glow in acknowlegment to Scott's "touch". The Phoenix dimmed significantly as Scott called on his own energy. Then with a single thought, he evened out the powers of both and merged them until they were one energy source. It was like watching water, earth, and fire trying to become one entity but it worked. They meshed togeher into an aray of bright colors, and with it, peace flooded through Scott. Everything is as it should be, whole.

Then there was another energy, circling him, he was now aware of Logan's energy. It was blue and orange, not as bright as Scott's energy or the Phoenix's but it caught Scott's attention. Logan's energy demanded attention as well as it calmed Scott. And it made sense, Logan likes to have control as much as Scott, and he was also a very balanced person. A little more balanced than Scott, Logan was a natrual born survivor. 

Scott slowly started to come around and he opened his eyes to find that Logan was sitting across from him, watching him. When Scott opened his eyes fully Logan approached him in a quick stride. Confusion filled Scott as Logan kneeled before him and his hand jerked Scott's head to look at him.

"What happened to your eyes Slim?" the question was laced with worry. Scott blinked and tried to pull away but Logan's firm grip kept him there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes Scott, they changed. There's yellow around your pupils now." Scott drew his eyebrows together. What the hell was Logan going on about?! Scott stood quickly and Logan followed as Scott left the Danger Room. "What happened with the energy excersise Scott?" Scott stoppped and turned. 

"I found my energy and Phoenix's. The Phoenix was over-powering mine so I focused on my energy and it started to glow and get more powerful. So I found a way to balance tem out and meshed them together so that they made a single energy source." Logan raised his eyebrows. "I guees that what happened to my eyes, the Phoenix and I have finally merged and this..." Scott gestured to his eyes. "must be the result of it." Logan shook his head.

"Should've known... You made the entire Danger Room shake while you were merging the energies. Was it successful?" Scott nodded slowly.

"I think so because there was no negitive reaction, they sort of clashed but then they meshed fully together and it calmed down."

"Did anything else happen?" Scott sighed and nodded.

"I saw your energy..." he smiled "It fits you perfectly actually." 

"Well let's get to Hank and see if anything drastic or dangerous has changed." Scott nodded in agreement and they both walked to Hank's lab in a comfortable silence where words were not needed. 

Storm was coming out as the two were going into the lab. "Oh! Hey you two!" her smile was bright and she hugged Scott then pulled back to look at his eyes. "When did you get contacts?"

"He didn't... They changed on their own, Hank needs to check it out for us."

"It looks good on you hun." she walked back into the lab with the guys following close behind. "Hey Hank, change of plans... Scott needs a check up." Hank stepped out of the office and sighed.

"Alright... Scott you know the drill." Scott nodded and hopped up onto the metal table and laid down. Logan stood against the wall across the way. Scott relaxed and closed his eyes as Hank put the helmet over Scott's head. He took a deep breath and tried to quell his nerves.

"Just relax Slim... Focus on something on the ceiling." Scott looked up and imagined a black x on the ceiling above him and concentrated on it. He felt the world melt away and Logan moved closer so he could read the signals that were coming in. 

"I don't believe it..." Hank muttered. "He combined the waves into one. He somehow made the Phoenix apart of him, something that Jean couldn't do." A few clicks of the keyboard and the readings were being printed off. "Things just got a little more interesting." 

"Well, as long as it's nothing negetive, I'm gonna take Slim back and get another step in his training done."

"He won't need training Logan, he's got 100% of the Phoenix under control now."

"How can you tell?" Logan read over the readings with Hank.

"Look here..." a blue furry finger pointed to the wavelengths. "See the purple line? That's where the Phoenix and Scott became one, and if you look at previous readings, the Phoenix is red and Scott's the blue. Bring it together into one entity and it turns purple." Logan glanced at Scott, who was starting to come out of his concentration and Hank moved to remove the helmet.

"You think he's ready for a mission?" Logan set the paper aside.

"I have complete faith in Scott that he can go on the next mission that comes our way." Scott sat up and gave Hank a look of concern and worry.

"Are you sure Hank?" Hank chuckled and put a hand on Scott's shoulders.

"I am entirely sure about it." Scott smiled and climbed off the table.

"Well, then I'm going to the Danger Room and get the next session done with Logan." Logan opened his mouth but Scott held up a hand. "I heard, but I want to do this." 

"Okay Slim, it's your call. This next part should be easy for you. Later Furball." Logan walked out the door and Scott quickly followed.

"Thanks Hank! I'll see you two later." Storm chuckled.

"Did you see that?" Hank turned to her confused.

"See what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind..." Hank looked at the door and back to Ororo. 

"See what 'Ro??" he followed her into the office.

 

Scott walked into the Danger Room as Logan started up a simulation. "We won't be doing any fighting right now. Now, we are testing how far you can go on your ability to move things."

Scott nodded and it turned into a the city battlefield that Scott used the last time he trained in here alone. He glanced around and he could feel the heat of the flames that surrounded them. He shuddered at the memory of the training session he put himself through and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. Scott sighed and tried to relax. "I want to move as much of this pile of debris as you can, just you can a sense of your limits for now." 

Taking a deep breath, Scott stood before the wreakage and concentrated his mind on it. It shook the pile and a few rocks fell. "Focus harder Scott." Logan spoke. Scott took another deep breath and tried again. The pile gave another violent shudder but nothing moved the way Scott would have liked. Logan sighed. "Scott... you have try harder, focus. I know this place is hard for you but this isn't the future anymore. You're nothing like Jean. Now, move the damn pile!" Scott felt a wave in his mind and he pushed it towards the pile and several rocks, metal, and glass started to rise and Scott felt it. Felt him and Phoenix become truly one and more of the dbris started to rise as he grew more confident. Logan watched then he lit a cigar. "We're done here." Scott set it all down carefully, but he felt a little light-headed.

"How did I do?" Logan smirked.

"Passed with flying colors as usual." Scott chuckled and sat on the ground. 

"Thanks Logan." Logan sat next to the smaller male and sighed. "Did... Did you mean what you said?" Logan glanced at Scott and found his new dual colored eyes. Yellow around his pupil moved like the fire around them but the blue was like icy water.

"Yeah boy scout... I did." Scott stared in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the colors and there meanings are here.   
> Blue: Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy. People with blue strong point in their Aura are relaxed, balanced and feel ready to live in a cave and survive. They are born survivors.   
> Green: restful, modifying energy, natural healing ability. All natural healers should have it. People with a green strong point in their Auras are natural healers. The stronger the green Aura, the better the healer.   
> Yellow: joy, freedom, non-attachment, freeing or releasing vital forces. People who glow yellow are full of inner joy, very generous and not attached to anything.   
> Orange: uplifting and absorbing. Inspiring. A sign of power. Ability and/or desire to control people.   
> Red: materialistic thoughts, thoughts about the physical body. Predominantly red Aura indicates materialistically oriented person.


	8. Magneto's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto's back, and he's eyes are set on Scott and Logan...

Chapter 8- Magneto's Return

Scott woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door, and he carried himself over to open the door. Ororo was standing there with a slight panicked look over her face. "Suit up, Magneto has been sighted." Scott clambered out and raced to the basement with Storm hot on his heels. They met Logan down in the suiting area and Hank was already in his gear.

"Nice p.js there Slim." Scott glanced down to see Mickey Mouse pants and a regular whit tee-shirt. He gave Logan a look that spoke volumes. 'What the hell is wrong with Mickey Mouse?!' He pulled his outfit off and slid into the X-Men uniform. Slowly he turned to Hank.

"Are you sure I'm cleared for a mission Hank?" The blue doctor nodded.

"I'm positive Scott. Stop worrying." Scott nodded and followed Storm and Hank to the newly built jet, courteous of your friendly neighborhood Hank McCoy. Storm started to check the fuel lines and Hank started to turn it on. Scott and Logan slid into seats and quickly buckled in. Logan glanced at Scott but Scott looked liked he was worlds away.

"What do we know on Magneto's whereabouts?" Scott asked.

"Not much, but he was spotted near the White House not too long ago. We can't be sure if he's going to attack it or just try to make a statement that he's back." Hank answered.

"You think he'll try to bring back the brotherhood?" Logan asked.

"He won't get far without Jean, that's for sure." Storm replied. Scott bit his lower lip and turned away in thought. Logan knew there was something up with him. Something has been bothering the kid since their last training session together. It had something to do with Jean, Logan knew that for sure, but what exactly, he couldn't tell. Scott leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to use some of Logan's teachings to calm his nerves and bring some focus into his mind. But he didn't feel comforted by the meditation nor did it ease his mind in anyway. He still felt the seed of doubt trying to plant its way into his mind. Storm sighed as they reached D.C. but it was a relived sigh. It was a sound that meant trouble, big trouble. Scott unbuckled and leaned over Hank's and Storm's shoulder to see Magneto floating over the White House, press and military were already surrounding him, but apparently they learned the first time not to take fire, or the metal-bending mutant would retaliate. Hank landed the jet and the four rushed out and into the parameter of police.

"Scott... So good to know you're alive. Logan, it's nice to see you again, I might actually get to repay you for injecting me with that 'cure'." Logan growled softly.

"Apparently I should give you a few doses next time, just to make sure I get the job done." Magneto sneered at Logan and tossed him aside like a rag doll. Scott tried to intercept the pull but was knocked off his feet. Storm and Hank raced to Logan's side only to find him writhing in pain. It was almost like the metal in Logan's bones was being ripped out. A primal pained screamed was ripped from the man and it made Scott jump into action. He pushed Magneto into a tree and he collapsed, releasing Logan from his hold. 

Logan stood, panting and pissed as hell. "That's it... He's mine!" Logan took off in a dead run, straight at Magneto. Magneto sat up and sent Logan flying into a nearby police car. Scott growled and sent Magneto flying into another tree. He raced after him and nearly pounced on him like a lion and it's prey. Scott managed to land a few punches before Logan hauled him off. Scott was flushed, panting, and shaking with absolute rage. Magneto chuckled at Scott which proved to piss him off more.

"Looks like the boy learned to be a man and fight his own battles." Scott struggled in Logan's grasp. Logan winced as his already strained muscles, strained even more to keep Scott from beating Magneto's face into the back of his helmet. "Such a shame though..." Scott and Logan paused. "Tell me Scott... What's it like being a replacement for Jean?" Scott's heart plummeted into his stomach. "Why to them you're nothing more than a substitute. I think they wish you were Jean..." Logan growled loudly.

"Shut up!" Magneto sent him flying as he still had a hold on Scott. Scott closed his eyes and focused on slowing them down before either of them got seriously hurt. Logan stuck his claws into the concrete trying to assist in slowing them down. Scott focused and they came to a complete stop, and Storm watched as Magneto escaped; again. Hank jogged to Logan and Scott. Scott was helping Logan stand, he was shaking violently and he was bleeding in some places but they were quickly healing. But something about Scott's expression told Hank something else was terribly wrong.

"His bones don't feel right Hank... Something's wrong..." Scott was panting and his nose was slightly bleeding. Hank took Logan to the jet and Scott quickly followed. Storm was waiting for them in the jet. She was apparently ready to go. The lines in her face were hardened in anger. Logan was laid down and Scott took his place by his side. Hank hopped up front and they were slowly taking off.

"Slim..." Logan whispered, careful so Storm or Hank didn't overhear. "Don't you for a second believe a word he said. None of it's true..." Scott let out a breath and shook his head.

"A part of me knows he's only trying to get under my skin and mess with my head, but there's another part. A darker part that actually believes him... Logan, he knows my deepest fears without being a telepath." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Don't let him win Slim. Just promise me that... Okay?" Scott nodded.

"Alright... I promise. Now rest... We'll get you home soon and Hank and check and see what's wrong with you." Logan closed his eyes and Scott laid his head on Logan's shoulder. "I'm afraid I have already let him win Logan... I already believe what he said is true..." Scott closed his eyes and he fell into a gentle sleep.


	9. The Seed of Doubt and the Seed of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo gives Scott and Logan a little nudge in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed a lack in reviewing... And I have to say, it's quite disheartening... As of late, I have been second guessing myself about this fanfic. No one seems to have a great interest in it. My dear friend Raven Silvereyes has started to post this on archive of our own. But I still find I am very disappointed in those reading my story and not leaving any recognition for my work. So, please, review. It's honestly all I ask. I don't care if it's a good review or bad. I just want them. The next chapter will have a pleasant surprise for you...

Chapter 9- The Seed of Doubt and The Seed of Hope

Scott sat in the garden, thunder rolled in the distance. A dark cast of clouds were beginning to set in. A cool breeze of air carried the faint scent of rain, and Scott inhaled it sharply. He knew this was no work of Storm's, he always was able to. Her storms had always carried an artificial feel to them. No, this was the work of Mother Nature, and Scott relished in the sound of crackling thunder. It echoed his mood since he and the team had their run-in with Magneto a few days ago. Logan was still in recovery. Hank had said that Magneto had tried to take the metal right out of Logan's body, therefore ripping his tendons and muscles in the process. The news had made Scott see red, and the lab took a violent shake as a result. Now Scott was banned from seeing Logan until he learned not to lose his temper every time he saw Logan hooked up to the machines. But Scott knew there was no guarantee, and don't pretend he was okay with it. But Storm had noticed, as she notices everything as of late. Nothing could get passed her, and Scott was now distancing himself from her, trying to stop her and anyone else that might notice the seed of doubt that Magneto placed in the front of his mind. Hence why he was here in the garden, alone.

"Did you honestly think you could escape from me?" Ororo asked as she sat next to Scott. He let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess there really is no hiding from you." he muttered. His blue and yellow eyes fixated on her. "Why did you come to find me?"

"Logan had said something to me about what Magneto had said..." and Scott let his head fall. There really was no escaping it now, he had to tell her regardless. "Why didn't you come to us and tell us that's what you were afraid of...?" Scott sighed and the thunder grew softer.

"Because... I didn't want..." Scott paused, struggling to find the words. "I didn't want to sound like a fool, or I didn't want it to be true."

"So you just kept it to yourself?" Ororo asked. She didn't sound mad as she did irritated, and Scott just shrugged.

"How do you ask someone if you nothing but a replacement for the person who was your fiancée, and who was the biggest part of the team?" Ororo bit her lower lip.

"I suppose you don't." And Scott just stared at the flowers and the sky grew darker, as the storm blew in closer. Thunder cracked and rolled loudly, lightening flashed across the sky. "Want to explain to me what's going on between you and Logan?" Scott smiled softly and chuckled.

"I have no idea... I just know, he's... not who I originally thought he was. There is so much more to them than what you see." Ororo raised her eyebrow in amusement, but didn't say anything. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I admit I was stubborn in the past, but this is different. I think..." Scott paused and shivered as a strong cool wind swept over them. "I think I might feel something for him... But I just don't know what yet." Ororo nodded in understanding.

"It's hard to tell what you're feeling when everything else is making you feel something different." Scott nodded as it started to sprinkle. "But I want to focus on what he looks like, how he sounds, smells, his antics, anything that sticks out." Scott looked at her like she grew and extra head and a few extra limbs. "Relax, just... humor me?" Scott sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well he has a strong jawline, and his mouth twitches when he forms a smirk and tries to hide a smile. His eyes are deep brown, like molten chocolate. They have this light in them when he's amused or is up to no good. He has broad shoulders, a strong chest and back. He does this thing when he's thinking. He runs a hand down his forearm and rubs where his claws sit. I don't think he notices it either." Scott smiles softly and Ororo tries to stop her own grin as she watches Scott's features soften. He opened his eyes. "You know, he said something that both surprised and calmed my fears."

"What?" she tilted her head in a playful manner.

Scott grinned and turned to his friend and teammate. "He said I was nothing like Jean, and that my fate will not be hers." Ororo chuckled and shook her head.

 

Ororo walked into the school entrance with Scott and left him to run to his class as she made her way down to Hank's lab. The door hissed open and she found Logan sitting up, eating. "Has Hank cleared you for movement?" Logan set the bowl of soup aside.

"Yeah, he said I could start moving again. Have you seen Slim?" Ororo nodded and pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Yes, in fact I just talked to him." she hid a smile as Logan slightly perked up a bit. 

"How is he?" you could hear the worry and concern in Logan's voice and it made Ororo smile outright.

"He's fine. He's still carrying what Magneto said to him." Logan sagged a bit.

"Not what I was wanting to hear to be honest." Ororo sighed.

"I know... He still needs you Logan. He needs to know that there are people who need him and not some phantom of Jean. You provide that for him. He knows you don't see him as a replacement for Jean. And you need to keep telling him that, regardless if he believes you or not." Logan stared at her, then something flashed in his eyes.

"You know." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Ororo simply nodded. "Does he?" 

"No, he doesn't... But I think he feels something for you. He just can't figure it out yet. He's going to need a little push Logan." Ororo stood started to walk out.

"Why are you helping us?" Logan didn't sound suspicious, merely curious. Ororo turned and smiled.

"You both deserve happiness, and I believe you will find it in each other."


	10. The First Kiss

Chapter 10- The First Kiss

Scott was standing under the porch of the school after his classes ended. Rain was pouring out of the sky, and thunder shook the air around him. Ororo had stopped by his last class to tell him that Logan was being released this evening. Scott was finally able to breath properly. All that time waiting had made Scott on edge, and pissed off. He couldn't wait to see Magneto again, to repay him in kind for what he put Logan through. The door creaked open slowly, and Marie stepped out onto the porch with Scott.

"Hey..." she smiled.

"Hello Marie, how are you?" he smiled back.

"Fine, I just like coming out to listen to the rain. It's so calming." she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Normally, I would go out to the gazebo in the center of the garden but it's raining too hard for me to make it before getting soaked." Scott cracked a small smile. "Well, I going to go see how Logan is, I hear he's getting out this evening."

"Yeah, he is..." Scott stared back out to the garden and Marie made her way back in, leaving Scott by himself on the porch, in the pouring rain. He sighed, closed his eyes, and just listened to the rain as it fell. Logan was fresh and vivid in his mind.

 

Later that day, Scott was lying in his bed, his curtains pulled back so he could watch the rain continue to fall. The sun was starting to set, which meant nightfall would be approaching soon after. Scott quickly sat up and walked out of his room and almost into Ororo.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Scott chuckled softly.

"Hey, 'Ro. I'm just heading back out to the garden, maybe even drop by to see Jean." Ororo smiled softly and hugged him.

"Alright, just stay dry okay?" Scott nodded and walked down the hall, and Ororo took this time to scurry to Hank's lab to talk to Logan. Now, was he time to give her boys the proper push in the right direction. Marie was leaving the lab as Ororo was walking in. The girls exchanged a smile and a soft greeting before Ororo stepped in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"I'll get better faster after I get the hell out of here! I'm tired of being in this damn lab!" Logan snapped as Ororo chuckled.

"Well when Hank gives you the go ahead, Scott will be in the garden, or talking to Jean." Logan nodded trying to hide a smile. "You should go see him first, he's been a bundle of nerves."

"I will 'Ro..." 

 

Scott kneeled on Jean's grave in the pouring rain. He bowed his head with a soft smile. "Hey Jean... Sorry I haven't visited lately. I've been a little busy, as I'm sure you know. But I came to tell you that, I found someone. Well, sort of. You're probably just in shock over this. I know I am. But Jean, he's so different than what I thought he was. There's a part of him that neither of us saw. And I just... I feel drawn to him. I can't explain it Jean. I really can't. I just hope you aren't mad at me. But I need him Jean. I really do." Thunder cracked and lightening flashed, Scott ran to the gazebo in the center of the garden and shivered. Not from the rain or the slight chill, but from his nerves. This had been the first time he had visited Jean's grave since he came back. But he never felt the need to. He had said his good-byes to Jean when she put him in the lake and dealt with his grief under the lake. BUt now he felt that he should at least confide in her about Logan.

Scott sat on the rail of the wooden gazeebo as the rain came down. He noticed that lights were beginning to turn off in the mansion, so Scott jogged across the lawn and into the the school. He ran head first into Logan's chest.

"Where you in the rain?!" Logan looked slightly annoyed and irritated.

"Yeah... I needed to talk to Jean about something." a towel was thrown into Scott's face.

"Well, next time, do it when it's not raining. We don't need you sick and laying at death's door." Scott chuckled.

"Logan, I've been at death's door more time than I cared to count. I needed to do this. It couldn't wait." Logan grabbed the towel and started to dry Scott's hair.

"I think Jean would have wanted to you to wait so you didn't catch your death on her grave." Scott smiled and found himself staring up into Logan's molten chocolate eyes. There was a pulling and Scott found himself drawing closer to Logan. But at the last minute he ducked and scampered up the stairs.

"Thanks Logan..." he smiled down from the rail.

"For what?" Logan asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"For... Everything." Scott ran up to his room to take a hot shower and change into warmer clothes.

Scott stared out of his window the next night, watching the rain patter against the glass. Everything that happened yesterday was echoing in Scott's head. The conversation with Ororo and then the the thing that happened, or almost happened, with Logan. Scott shivered. It was getting worse. All Scott could hear was Logan. His gruff voice made Scott shiver, his scent made Scott want to bury his face in Logan's strong chest. His rough hands, stained Scott's skin with want. There was no way this was lust, it was stronger almost. Scott couldn't name it. He just knew he was drawn to Logan, that Logan was now the only thing that kept Scott in check and keep him grounded. And it relieved Scott to no end that he finally had someone to share the pressure and the fear. And Logan was it. Scott took in a sharp gasp.

Logan. 

It was all coming to Logan and it made Scott heart skip a beat. It was Logan, and Scott could feel it. 

Someone was moving in the garden and Scott almost gripped his chest as his heart made a frantic leap. He knew that silouhette anywhere. Logan was heading to the gazebo in the center of the garden and Scott sprinted out of his room, down the hall, out the front door, and into the garden.

"Logan!" he called as he reached the the wooden gazebo. The man turned and glared at Scott. 

"Dammit Slim! Did we not have this conversation last night?!" Scott chuckled. 

"Yeah, but there's something I needed to tell you. Something you have to know, and it just couldn't wait." Logan was now watching Scott closely and carefully. "I... I need you Logan." the man stepped closer to the other, who was panting and shaking. "I can't do this without you, Logan..." Logan cupped Scott's face and Scott's heart was beating wildly like the rain that was falling around them.

"You don't have to Slim. I'm gonna be here and never leave." Scott took in a shuddering intake of breath and started to shake.

"Logan... You--" Scott's dual colored eyes widened as Logan pressed his chapped lips to Scott's. Scott forgot how to breath and think. Then his eye fluttered closed and gave in to Logan. Melting into the bigger and taller man's form he kissed back. In the pouring rain, under the roar of thunder and the flash of lightening, two lost souls found eachother.


	11. Aftermath of a Kiss (Torturing Scott)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds ways to get under Scott's skin... *evil laugh*

Chapter 11- Aftermath of a Kiss /(Torturing Scott) 

Scott gripped Logan’s shoulders as he let out a small sound which was swallowed up by Logan’s mouth. The rain was pouring and thunder cracked loudly making Scott gasp and push himself more into Logan’s body. It was like the lightning was electrifying the two of them. Scott’s knees started to shake and Logan pulled away for air. Scott was panting and flushed. The taller male let out a chuckle and nuzzled the smaller one’s cheek. 

“Scottie…” his gruff voice echoed into the other’s ear. Logan’s sideburns scratched gently against Scott’s cheek. Scott inhaled quickly as Logan’s musk filled his senses. Scott let out a gentle sigh as Logan took his lips again but in a more gentle fashion. It was wasn’t as rushed and Scott just pressed his lips back. The world as of right now was perfect. But Scott knew this moment wouldn’t last. Magneto was out there on the lose, and who knows what he could have in mind for the X-Men. Logan pulled away. “You’re thinking too hard there Slim. I can practically feel the wheels in your head turning. What’s up?”

Scott mentally scolded himself for being the one to ruin this moment. “Just… thinking.” Logan hummed softly.

“About?” Scott sighed.

“Magneto. He’s back, but we don’t know what his plan is or why he even decided to come back. I’m just trying to put the pieces together and hope the answer I come to is going to be the right one.”

“Slim, Magneto was unstable when we fought against him.”

“But he’s always been that way.”

“No, this time was different. He seemed more desperate, and he put a lot of focus on us. He didn’t even try to go after Hank and ‘Ro.” Scott paused and nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. I wonder why that is…” Logan rolled his eyes as Scott bowed his head to think.

“You’re killing the moment here kid.” Scott flushed. 

“Sorry…” Logan wrapped his strong arms around Scott’s slimm shoulders. Foreheads met and Scott was staring into deep brown eyes.

“We’ll deal with Magneto when the time comes, but for now just enjoy the little moments of happiness, like this moment right now. Stop trying to see into the future and live in the present.” Scott chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll try…” Logan smiled and kissed Scott’s head.

“It’s getting late and we both have classes to teach in the morning.” Logan muttered into Scott’s brunette hair. Scott actually had to resist the urge to pout. He didn’t want to teach tomorrow, he just wanted to stay here under the gazebo in the pouring rain with Logan. But, that wasn’t a pleasure he could just give in to. He had a responsibility to the kids as well as himself. He would just have to balance Logan and classes as best he could.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Scott kissed Logan’s jaw before stepping out into the rain. He got about a few feet before Logan pulled him back into a kiss.

“See you tomorrow Slim.” Scott smiled then left with Logan not far behind. As they stepped into the entrance and got to the stairs they whispers soft good nights and walked to their respected rooms after another tender kiss.

 

Ororo slid up next to Scott during breakfast. She was grinning like the cat who ate the canary and got away with it. Scott glanced at her. “Yes?”

“Well??” she looked… excited.

“What are you going on about?” she rolled her eyes.

“How did it go with Logan?” Scott felt the heat rise in his face and she gasped with a huge grin. “Tell me all about it.” Scott ducked his head.

“Well… we kissed.” Scott’s voice was small and fast. Ororo gasped and almost made a squealing sound.

“Are you serious?” she whispered. Logan sat next to Scott and raised an eyebrow in amusement much to Scott’s chagrin. Ororo winked over Scott’s head to Logan who chuckled, clearly aware of what they were talking about since the woman cornered Logan earlier in the morning and grilled him for details. Scott whimpered softly and Logan slid a hand over Scott’s thigh and the younger male jumped in shock before turning to Logan.

“There are children watching!” Scott hissed his face burning in embarrassment. Logan shrugged.

“You’re point Slim?” Logan asked as he leaned over and nuzzled the other, scent marking him and inhaling Scott’s scent in the process. Scott fought a shudder but Logan could still feel it. A smirk crept over his face and Scott jumped up from the table and scurried away before the bell rang for class. Ororo giggled.

“You’re gonna have fun torturing him aren’t you?” Logan’s smirk turned into something feral and wicked, there was a glint in his eyes that made Ororo shake her head and laugh. “Of course you are. Well, have fun.” she left as well and left Logan to eat his breakfast at the table. 

 

Later that day and halfway through lunch, Logan sauntered into Scott’s empty classroom after going on an all-out search for him when he didn’t see Scott at lunch, to find him hunched over papers and essays. A low growl of disapproval filled the older man’s chest and he towered over Scott til the smaller male looked up.

“Yes, Logan?” eyes as blue as robin’s eggs with yellow sunbursts coming from the pupils locked onto Logan’s dark brown eyes.

“Are you aware of what time it is?” he asked calmly. Scott spared a glance at the clock then looked back at Logan.

“It’s currently 12:30.” Scott muttered, clearly testing Logan’s patience without actually meaning to.

“Which means it’s lunch, and yet you’re here grading papers?” Scott rolled his eyes.

“I can eat later you know. I just don’t want to have to grade both my morning papers and evening papers at the same. It makes it easier this way.”

“But that means that you’re skipping a meal Cyke.” Scott shrugged.

“I’ve always done this and it’s never seem to bother you before.” Scott replied in complete innocence and Logan leaned forward and in a rough voice that would shake down the most composed man, spoke:

“You were being watched over by someone else before, but now I’m taking care of you Scottie. Get used to me being on your ass about your health.” Scott shivered not even bothering to hide.

“Yeah, okay.” his voice was small and weak as his knees started to shake. God, it was embarrassing what Logan’s voice did to him. Logan pulled back with a smirk.

“Good, now get your ass up to the kitchen and make yourself something before I carry you up there myself.” Scott raised an eyebrow at Logan and said without speaking:

“I’d like to see you try.” Logan raised an eyebrow and grinned. Scott swallowed hard. Why did he have to speak without thinking?

Ororo jumped in her office when there the sound of Scott yelling.

“I didn’t mean it! Damn it Logan! PUT! ME! DOWN!” Ororo stuck her head out to see Scott slung over Logan’s shoulder as he carried him down the hall. Scott’s eyes met Ororo’s. “’Ro!! You gotta help me! PLEASE?!” she slowly went back into her office as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the laughter from leaking. Scott called for her and her door shut, blocking out the cries of help and apologies from Scott. She stood there a moment before breaking down into peels of laughter.


	12. Fuel to the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan becomes the flame within Scott and fuels it, knowing full well what it's doing to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Sybyl Bloodlust, Raven let me borrow his account so I can post this finally, sorry it has taken me so long, between school and being sick, I have been negelecting you... So here is some nice lime for you guys to make up for it.

Chapter 12- Fuel to the Flame

By dinner, Scott was sporting a full on pout but it was very subtle. Only anyone who knew Scott's expressions well enough could tell that the 25 year old man was, infact, pouting like a 5 year old. A throaty chuckle sounded behind him and Logan was taking the empty chair beside him. A large hand pushed a plate in front of Scott.

"Relax Slim, it was harmless fun." Scott glared so hard at the taller man, Hank's fork was sent skidding across the table and impaled itself in the far wall. The blue man-beast sent his own glare at Scott who looked slightly sheepish, and ducked his head as Hank pushed by. Logan let out a laugh.

"'Harmless fun'...?" Scott's voice was just above a hiss. "Logan you carried me all the way all the way here at lunch!" Logan rolled his eyes and set the other man straight.

"You challenged me." Logan's voice was hard but it wasn't harsh and Scott bit back a shiver. Then Logan's lips quirked into a smirk. "Wow... A grown ass man pouting about being man-handled." 

Scott straightened and schooled his expression. "I don't pout, you've been smoking one too many of those cigars. You might want to get that checked out Logan." a smirk curled at the younger male's lips. Then he focused on Ororo as she calmly walked into the dinning room. She caught Scott's look and had the gall to smile brightly at him. Scott glowered at her, then Hank bumped Scott's chair and Logan laughed again. Hank set his fork down, away from Scott's gaze. 

"Way to go Slim, you pissed off the good doc." Scott huffed out.

"I wasn't trying to piss him off, just you." then Scott bit his lip. "Sorry about that Hank..." he only got a grunt as a reply.

"Epic fail if you ask me." Ororo was sitting down with a plate of her own. Her lips curled into a coy smile. Scott glowered at her again.

"You left me to suffer." he muttered. Ororo and Logan laughed.

"No hun, I didn't. That was your lesson to never challenge Logan when it comes to your well-being." Scott glared at both of them.

"I don't believe this!" he huffed out. "You're ganging up on me together!"

"Well, at lease the veiw wasn't that bad." Scott blushed and Logan gave her a low growl of warning. Scott picked at his food for a moment before Logan softly knee-checked him into eating bigger bites. When Scott ate a full fork full Logan nodded with approval and started eating himself. Logan never moved his knee from Scott's thigh, and Scott wasn't about to call him on it.

Before curfew was called Scott made his way down to the Danger Room to put in at least an hour of training before he went to bed. He wanted to be prepared for when Magneto decided to raise hell on earth. He paused he came to the rose garden, the full moon shone down, making the petals almost glow. It was moments like this, that Scott didn't miss being stuck behind a pair of glasses that made everything red. He reached out and softly caressed the nearest white rose. A smile reached his lips and eyes before he continued on.

When he finally made it to the Danger Room he found he wasn't the only one with late night training in mind. Logan was standing there in his training gear, smirking at the younger male. The look in his eyes was like Scott had just walked into a trap and that Logan was the bait. It was an odd thought to be honest, but the look Logan had was telling otherwise. "I knew you would be here Slim." Scott shrugged like it was no big deal, but his heart was racing in his chest. "I figured we could train together since we both got our asses handed to us." Scott smirked and moved over to the closest and he pulled out his own training uniform, his dusty old visor clattered to the floor. Scott and Logan looked down in confusion at the object. At first it was forgein then Scott picked it up with a small smile. A hand clasped his shoulder.

"Do you miss it?" the question was quiet, but it was loud enough that Scott caught it. The hand fell away as Scott went and changed. He came back in his full uniform.

"It's neither here or there. What I miss is being a useful leader to the X-Men. I miss having some sembalance of control, but I don't miss this." Scott gestured with the visor before setting it back on its shelf. He turned to Logan. "I like looking at the world and not having to worry that I might kill them with a glance. It's nice to finally see in color than wearing those damn glasses. Its moments like this, I thank Jean for messing with my brain." Logan surged forward and kissed Scott so hard, he gasped as his back hit the wall.

Fingers threaded themselves into dark unruly hair. Lips parted as tongues tested and finally fully taste. Logan quickly dominated the kiss, his tongue mapping out every crevice of Scott's mouth. Sounds spilled out of the younger's throat and were swallowed by Logan. Fingers tightend their grip in the hair making Logan growl in want and it shook Scott down to the core. Scott gasped into the kiss and a full body shudder raced through him. 

Blue and yellow eyes were blown wide in lust as his head fell back the best it could. Rough chapped lips pressed themselves to a pale and slender neck. Scott arched and his head tried to fall back more against the wall. Teeth were added to this mix, they scrapped the skin the younger moan softly and shiver violently beneath the pleasure that Logan was giving him. A nose nuzzled the patch of skin behind one of Scott's ears before a tongue swept over the same spot. A large hand tugged the zipper down until Scott's throat and shoulders were free. Then a rough, hot, wet tongue made a trail from Scott's ear to the juncture where neck and shoulder meet. The younger male shivered again and let out a breathy moan.

Teeth caressed the skin before biting gently down on that same spot. Scott threw his head back and panted as Logan sucked and nipped more on the spot. A hickey was formed quickly, much to Logan's approval. Scott gripped Logan's hair tighter and the other male growled louder and push Scott harder into the wall, lips claimed his violently, tongue diving in without hestitation. Scott shuddered against Logan's solid body. 

This was too much. It was too intense. Scott is panting and sweat runs down his back as a rock solid body presses against him, holding him to that wall. Large hands grip his hips and spikes of arousal roll down his spine and his uniform is suddenly hot and tight against his lithe frame. His knees are shaking from trying to hold himself up. Logan's thumb presses a spot in Scott's hips that makes Scott let out a loud breathless moan and his legs cave in on themselves and Logan follows as he slowly falls to the floor. Logan sudenly lifts him up and pulls him into his lap. Erections brush each other and Scott arches his back, his head hits the wall with a muffled "thud". 

"Logan..." was his breathless whisper which earns a pleased growl from the bigger male. Teeth were on his neck and a large hand runs over his chest and continue to pull the zipper down. Calloused hands rush over pale smooth skin and goose bumps follow the traveling fingers. Scott feels his heart beating agianst his ribs as Logan's hands map out everything on his chest. Fingers brushed over pebbled nipples making the smaller male buck his hip with a chocked cry. Hard-ons rubbed agaisnt each other again and Scott's thighs quiver and he shudders, taking a deep hissing breath. Logan's face ends up buried in Scott's shoulder, hot air puffing out on sweat slicked skin. 

"Scott..." that rough, reverent, husky voice almost makes Scott come undone. This was getting to be too much senory overload for Scott. Everything was red hot and glowing. He could the beading sweat on Logan's face and forehead as well as his own. A soft moan filled the space between them, neither knowing who it was, and neither wanting to call the other out on it. Thumbs pressed and rubbed the nubs on the smaller's chest and all of Scott jerked and throbbed with attention. A large hand trailed down Scott's torso, then fingers brushed Scott's navel. The fog thinned out and Scott grabbed Logan's hand to stop him.

"Wait..." his voice was strained and heavy. Logan stared into the blown dual colored eyes and smiled softly before taking Scott's wrists in each of his hands and pinned them to the wall behind Scott. Lips ghosted over Scott's but he didn't wait. He surged forward and meshed his lips with Logan's, wanting to be devoured again. But Logan pulled away with a groan. 

"Sorry Slim... I should have had better control..." Logan sounded as strained as Scott did.

"No... it's just that now isn't the best time and this isn't the place for this." Scott panted out as Logan released him, much to Scott's inner chagrin, but he was the one who stopped Logan from going further. They stood, well Scott wobbled, and tried to seperate as much they could but it was hard, they were like magnets. If one moved, so did the other. "I think I should head back for a shower and some rest." Scott muttered as he walked past Logan. A firm hand gripped his upper arm and pulled him close. Suddenly, teeth were buried in his neck and Scott jerked violently with a pleasured cry. Logan could taste copper on his tongue and sucked the beads of blood greedily. 

Scott was now his. And no one could fight it or deny it. His mark in on Scott's skin.

"Better hurry Slim, before I change my mind." Logan ground out, huskily. Scott wanted Logan to change his mind, but this really wasn't the place for such things. Scott zipped himself up, grabbed his clothes and all but ran out of the Danger Room like a startled deer. 

Scott stood under the lukewarm spray of the shower as the Danger Room incident replayed over and over in his head. His hand reached up and traced the bite lightly. It felt raw and it twinged under his softly caress. He felt his cock twitch and fill. Scott let his eyes close, the ghost of Logan's fingers fresh on his mind. With one hand he brushed the fresh bite and the other was smearing the bead of pre that building. His back touched the cool tile of the shower and he jerked before settling. He started to pump his fist around his heavy erection. His breath raced out as his pleasure was slowly building. He pinched the bite in an experiment to see the reaction. Spikes of red hot pleasure raced through his whole body, from the top of his head to his curling toes. He pumped faster, Logan's name was like a mantra on his quivering lips. He pinched the bite harder and suddenly Scott saw white as he collapsed onto the shower floor. The sound he made was a mix of a desperate cry and Logan's name. The water poured over his head as he sat there, gasping, trying get his brain back in the right order. 

This was going to be the death of him, there was no doubt about that. The fire that started since Logan found him was slowly building. Everything Logan did was fuel to the flame. it was like he was purposefully fanning it, trying to make it spread through out Scott's body, claiming his insides. It wasn't painful or unbearably hot, it was warm like Logan's skin. It was bright enough to hold such promise but at the same time, it lured Scott to it like a moth to a fire. It both warmed his spirit but it also threatened to burn Scott if he wasn't careful. 

God help him... He was left wanting more of what the feral man had to offer. Scott was wanting something more than just the physical part of all this. He wanted Logan completely.

The flame grew brighter and it was starting spread like wild fire. 

Scott was in love with Logan.

The flame flickered and spread faster, claiming everything within Scott. Scott stared at the flame and fell in, letting wrap his body in the warmth that could be associated with Logan.


	13. Brought to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is acting strange and a new mission comes to light.

Chapter 13- Brought to Light

The next few days were strange for Scott, every time he was in the same space as Logan, the feral would lean over and sniff, (yes sniff) Scott. Sometimes he would either nod in approval or he would huff and softly growl and rub some part of Scott and Hank could be seen holding back a laugh. Scott wasn't entirely sure what the hell was wrong with the man. He would touch Scott every chance he got, or would nuzzle his hair and sniff him. It was the weirdest shit Scott had ever been through except when he got his original mutation and then when he got Jean's mutation. But it was right up there in the top 5.

One day Hank slid over next to Scott after Logan had left. Scott was flushed and slightly tense from the latest encounter with the man. The skin on his throat above the vanishing bite mark was burning from the slight touch of Logan's lips. "Do you know why he's doing that?" Hank's voice was amused and all knowing.

"Please enlighten me Doc." Scott muttered as he tried to settle down.

"He's scent marking you." Scott turned and blinked at the blue creature.

"I'm sorry, he's what?" Scott's voice was a few octaves higher than it normally was and Hank started laughing.

"He's staking his claim on you, telling others you're taken." Scott let out a sound that he would later deny he ever made. "It's not as bad as you think it is Scott. He's just running on his instincts and that includes scent marking. All he's doing is transferring his scent onto you. My guess is, he likes smelling himself on you and vise-versa." Scott was just staring at Hank. It honestly didn't bother Scott with the scent marking to be honest. It was kind of nice really.

"So... staking his claim...?" Scott muttered.

"He sees you as a potential mate Scott, and that in it's self is rare. He didn't do this with Jean." Scott paused eyes wide.

"He didn't...?" Hank shrugged and sipped a cooling cup of coffee.

"He most likely saw Jean as a partner but he didn't feel strongly enough to peruse the scent marking." Scott shuddered and the fire inside was raging. Logan wanted Scott as something more than just a good fuck and it warmed Scott but he was still cautious.

"What does it mean to be a mate to someone?" the question was soft enough for only Hank to hear and the man smiled like a father would smile at his son. It made Scott feel like it was Xavier who was smiling at him and it warmed Scott in a very different way than with Logan.

"A mate..." Hank sighed. "It's like soul mates almost. It all starts with a deep connection between two people. it can stem from strong emotions. I heard about how you and Logan met. The dislike between you was strong enough that it must have created some strange bond between you. With Jean passed the first time, the bond was evolving as was your relationship with Logan. It's still evolving Scott, through every action you and Logan take. Be it sexual or not. Because with mates it's not just the sex, it's the emotional aspect of the bond. Logan must feel very strongly for you for him to consider you a mate. And I have to say, you to fit. You fit extremely well with each other and you bring something in the other and vise-versa." Scott was in shock, he wasn't expecting this to be this intense. He let out a shaking breath and Ororo came in stony faced.

"Hate to break up the pow-wow, but we got a mission. A small time band of mutants have taken a group of anti-mutant demonstrators hostage." Scott almost face-palmed.

"And they want us to help?" he muttered. Ororo sighed, and nodded.

"Who better to fight mutants than mutants?" Hank added then stood. "Alright! Let's suit up." Scott stood and met Logan out in the hall. There was a soft inhaling sound.

"You were with Hank." it wasn't a question. Scott smiled and stood slightly closer to Logan.

"Yeah, we were talking about you." was the gentle reply and Logan only nodded as he walked with them to the basement to suit up. Scott was the last to board the jet and Logan looked tense and shifty. Scott cracked a smile, Logan honestly had a real problem with flying and it filled Scott with an almost twisted glee to see Logan so twitchy and nervous.

"Alright, when we land be prepared for some heavy resistance with these guys. They're people with a mission and we all know how dangerous that can be." Scott eased back into the role of leader much more easily than he had in the past. "We need to get in there, and get the hostages out with as little casualties as possible. I have the same thoughts as the rest of you with this, but they are still people, and they still need our help." The jet's bottom opened as they landed and Scott was the first one out, followed by Wolverine and Storm. Scott quickly glanced around but saw no sign of Magneto, since this was more likely his kind of scene. Wolverine growled softly.

"Slim, do we really have to save their sorry asses?" Scott sighed.

"Yes, we still have a job to do Wolverine, Xavier would have wanted us to save them regardless what they think of us." he knew Wolverine didn't like that answer and hell, neither did Scott but they still a job to do. Protect the humans at all costs. Even if it meant from other mutants. Beast brought up the rear and quickly assessed the situation.

"What now?" he groused out.

"Now, we infiltrate and then do search and rescue." Scott muttered and they all split up and headed inside the building which Scott realized was a small court house. He shot a confused glance at Storm, who nodded.

~Yeah, a court house, they're demonstrating against a mutant who wants to be senator. ~ Scott scoffed and shook his.

~Of course they are.~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally uses a part of the Phoenix and Logan goes feral...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my girl, and the writer of this fic Sybyl!!

Chapter 14

Scott dodged around the wall, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Gun fire exploded into the air. The humans were supposed to be the hostages not the X-Men. They did everything by the book but they still got the tables turned on them. The mutants had been dealt with but now it was the humans making demands and death threats. Scott’s heart leaped into his throat when he saw Storm holding a bleeding in her leg. Hank was trying to make a tourniquet to help stop the bleeding. Logan was pulling a couple of mangled bullets from his shoulder. He tossed them with a vicious snarl.

“Scott! We have to get out of here!” Hank yelled and a shower of bullets rained on them from the other side of the wall. Scott panted for a moment and looked back at Logan. The determination boiling inside him, and Logan felt it in the air and tensed.

~Don’t…~ Logan’s voice echoed in his head and he felt himself trying to latch onto it, but he looked around the pillar, they were bringing out the bigger guns. Storm and Hank wouldn’t survive it, him maybe, Logan definitely would. He looked back at Logan.

“Get them out of here, I can make a shield around you and hold them off until the you can get the police in here.” Scott’s voice was strong and unwavering. He had this plan in the vault since this madness started. Logan growled and ran to Scott’s pillar, where he trapped the man between his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Logan snarled out. Scott locked gazes with him, determination burning within him.

“You don’t have a choice, Hank and Storm won’t make it without you… I need to stay here to keep these idiots distracted, I can make that shield Logan, you know I can.” Logan punched the pillar and the particles and dust fell on Scott’s shoulder.

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” he yells, and Scott flinches mentally.

“I can do this, I can buy you time to get the hell out of here and have reinforcements come in.” Logan stares down hard at Scott and Scott, Scott can’t help himself. He brushes the side of Logan’s face and smiles softly.

~I’ll be okay…~ Logan swoops down to capture Scott’s lips in a pressing kiss.

“Just stay alive Slim.” he moves over to Hank and Storm to give the plan. Scott focuses on them and the need to protect them. Logan must feel the shield go up cause he looks at Scott, pained, and pissed as hell that Scott is really going to do this. Scott nods and the trio is up and running at the same time Scott moves out from behind the pillar. The Phoenix rages and comes to life within Scott. 

Logan watches in awe as Scott lifts off the ground, his hair turning into the flaming red, his eyes turning black. It was like watching Jean in Alcatraz but there was more control there. It wasn’t just raw power that couldn’t be tamed and controlled.

Scott is vaguely aware of the frightened stares from his enemy, the pitiful humans threatened them, they should feel afraid. Phoenix whispers inside, a myriad of different phrases and feelings but the main ones that stick out are: Protect Logan… Protect Hank… Protect Storm… Destroy the enemy…! Scott gasps and a missile is flying right at him, from the missile launcher one of them is holding on his shoulder. The grin on the man’s face is wide, crazed almost. Logan and them had it outside and Scott summoned the shields to him as the Phoenix shot out energy to meet the flying projectile. There was an explosion and it sent the humans flying back and Scott through the pillars. Debris crumbled and fell on Scott, burying him under the ruins.

Logan heard the crumble and stopped, he couldn’t feel the shields anymore and it made him run cold. ~Scott?~ No answer. ~SCOTT?!~ Still no answer. Logan broke away and headed back inside.

“Logan!” Storm cried out as part of the ceiling caved in on the court house. Logan ignored her and ran back inside. His heart was beating frantically against his metal grafted ribs. He saw the pile of debris, the men groaning and trying to stand. Logan snarled and it echoed off the walls.

“What the hell happened here?!” he stalked towards the group of men, fear filling his nostrils. The police filed in after, and Logan swept on of the men up off his feet, his claws sliding out quickly. The man whimpered. “What. Happened?” his voice was reduced to an animalistic growl and the man scrambled for words.

“The guy, he stopped the missile but is still exploded. He’s buried somewhere beneath the rubble.” Logan threw the man aside and ran to the debris.

“SCOTT?” his voice was loud and frantic. The animal within him was raging, dying to get it’s hands on the group of men. Logan grabbed the chunks of concrete and tossed them aside. He was panting and sweating, his limbs shaking. But Scott first. He had to get Scott. It was like a mantra playing over and over in his head. 

Scott. Scott. Scott. 

A head of tousled brown hair was found, beneath a glowing shield. Logan almost cried with relief as he franticly pulled Scott from the rubble. He wasn’t moving, a gash on his forehead was oozing blood.

Hank came in and saw Logan hovering over an unconscious Scott. Logan bent down at bit the collar of Scott’s uniform. Hank had to blink a couple a couple of times, because Logan was on all fours, dragging Scott towards him. The police tried to step forward and help, but Logan pulled Scott to his chest and a roar filled the air. Hank raced forward. “Get back!” Logan growled at them and started to drag Scott off again. Hank knew what this was, knew what it meant. “Stay back if you value your life.” he told the cops who were staring after Logan. 

Logan crouched over Scott, his wild eyes watching, waiting for Scott to regain consciousness. Hank came out to see Logan dragging his tongue across Scott’s face. He was licking Scott! In front of God and everybody! Storm tried to approached carefully, but Logan saw her and growled as he stood over Scott, Hank got between them.

“Logan, we aren’t going to hurt him. It’s okay… It’s okay…” he put his hands up to show to Logan, that they meant no harm to him or the man trapped beneath him. Suddenly Scott stirred and Logan backed off of him. 

Scott opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the sky, and slowly sat up to see Logan crouched before him, watching him closely. Scott blinked. This was different. Logan wasn’t himself. He reached out carefully. “Logan…” it was spoken softly and Logan slowly walked into Scott’s arms. His nose was buried into Scott’s throat and Scott couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him. He glanced around to see Hank and Storm keeping their distance. Scott ran his hand through Logan’s hair, trying to offer comfort. He had no idea what had happened to Logan, but the Phoenix kept telling him to pet Logan, to speak to Logan. Scott tried for a mental link to Logan but all he hears was static. Like there was no coherent thought in Logan’s mind. 

Feral. The Phoenix offered and Scott kept running his hand through Logan’s hair. A purr rumbled through Logan’s chest and into Scott’s. Hank slowly approached and Logan tensed, a soft growl of warning rose in him. Scott brushed his lips against Logan’s ear and began to mutter softly.

“It’s okay, Logan. He’s a friend. He’s here to help.” Scott brushed Logan’s mind again and the feral calmed down significantly. Scott gave a hopeless look at Hank. He was lost, he didn’t know what do to with this Logan. This was new, uncharted territory and it didn’t make sense. What had caused Logan to become a feral?

The trip back home was quiet and strange, Logan stayed next to Scott, pressing his body into him to keep Scott still and confirm to Logan that he was indeed still there. Hank watched them and Scott shifted and pulled Logan closer, he could tell that Scott was lost at what do and only knew that physical contact was the only thing, the feral understood.

“Logan…” it was spoken softly like a person would talk to a wounded animal. Scott’s voice was slightly shaken and confused. Scott was exhausted, but he had to stay up with Logan to assure him that he was okay. Logan put his nose to the base of Scott’s throat and whimpered. Scott let his head be pushed back and suddenly teeth grabbed his skin roughly. He gasped and jerked his body. His finger gripped Logan’s shoulders, but other than that, he stood perfectly still, as Logan towered over him. Scott ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, slowly petting him. The feral seemed to like that and he let out slowly and something rumbled in his chest.

“Scott…” it was almost human sounding and Scott fell his world shift and he was pulled into a rock solid chest. “Rest…” and Scott’s eyes found human brown eyes. Logan was slowly coming back around as Scott fell into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HERE BE SMUT!! THAT'S RIGHT THIS CHAPTER HAS GUY ON GUY SEX!! Also there is knotting... If you don't know what that is, I recommend a Stormy Glenn story that has werewolves...

Chapter 15- The Fire under my skin

Scott felt warm, like he was being embraced by a gentle flame. Then he realized it was the Phoenix that was embracing him, healing his wounds if he had any. He felt protected, safe, and in complete control. He had felt the Phoenix kick into the full gear when the missile had been launched and vaguely he wondered if he would be the same after the Phoenix had fully taken over. But he still felt the same, and the Phoenix had settled after he had opened his to see Logan all feral and protective over him. He had growled and roared at Hank and Ororo if they had gotten too close. It honestly warmed a part of Scott to know that Logan had such strong feelings for him, feral or not.

Tri colored eyes cracked open to find himself in his own room. The sun was pouring in through an opened window where a gentle breeze was spilling into the small space. He slowly sat up and scratched his head, his body felt mildly sore. He saw a leather jacket on a chair and he realized that it wasn't his jacket, his room, or his own bed. Scott searched for some clue about whose room this was. He barely registered the running shower. Carefully he crawled out of the bed and pattered to the bathroom door. He slowly turned the knob and opened it just a crack to Logan's fully naked body under the hot steamy spray of water. 'Oh holy shit!' Scott quietly but quickly shut the door and he prayed that Logan didn't notice. So he had been in Logan's room. His face heated and flushed with that thought. God knows if Logan learned that Scott was a cuddlier. Scott wandered around the room, just browsing and trying to be nosy, but this was the first time he was in Logan's room and he was just curious. He didn't know how long he was wandering around but the bathroom opened and there was a barely there gasp.

"Slim...?" Scott turned to see Logan was looking at him in both surprise and concern. Scott was confused by the emotions that flitted across Logan's eyes.

"H-Hey..." Scott wasn't sure what else to say here. He was in his teammate's...? Partner...? Love interest...? (What was Logan to him anyway?) He was in clothes that so obviously belonged to the larger male. Seriously, Scott felt like he was swimming in them.

"How are you feeling?" Logan was running the towel through his hair, a pair of sleeper pants hanging low on his hips (think of that scene in "Australia"... You know which one) as he carefully approached Scott like he was a wild animal. Scott's eyebrows furrowed.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Logan sighed.

"Hank said you might be... different when you woke up." Scott sighed.

"You mean crazed on the power of the Phoenix." Logan almost looked sheepish. "Don't worry about it, I guess it was a possibly. I mean this whole thing with the Phoenix is leaving everybody on edge."

"I'm fine with it." Logan huffed out.

"Then why don't you trust me that I can keep control over this?!" Scott snapped. Both he and Logan stood still in shock at the outburst. "No... I-I... I didn't mean to say that..." Scott covered his eyes.

"Jesus Slim..." Logan sighed. "I didn't mean to make you think I was doubting you or anything. I just... I don't want to lose someone else I care for over this damn thing." Scott stopped suddenly. He stopped moving, stopped breathing, hell, he stopped thinking.

"Someone else I care for..."

Scott's eyes closed. Logan cared for him.

Scott's eyes opened. Logan cared for him.

His eyes widened. Logan cared for him.

Holy shit.

Holy shit!

Holy shit!

"Slim...?" Logan's voice was soft. Scott was staring directly at him, but not really registering what was happening. "Scott?!" Logan was suddenly there in his face. Scott didn't jerk back, he just kept looking at Logan.

"You... care... about me...?" Logan let out a huff of laughter.

"Oh fuck you're slow Slim." Scott's eyebrows furrowed and he had a comeback right there on his tongue. No,wait... That was Logan's tongue. What?! Scott jerked back and let out an unsteady breath.

"Don't do that while I'm trying to think Logan." Scott lectured.

"Save it, you don't need to think now." Lips consumed him like liquid fire. Scott gasped at the intensity of it. His back hit a wall and he arched into the fire that lay just beneath Logan's skin. Scott's hands flew to Logan's unruly hair and gripped it tightly as he was burned alive. Logan pulled away and Scott was chasing him and kissing on his own. He wanted this. Needed the fire and passion.

Logan growled and lifted Scott. God, he didn't realize how he had missed this. He didn't realize that this whole time he was burning for Logan the way Logan was burning for him. He had denied Logan time and time again from it. Well, not this time. This time he would let Logan take all he needed from Scott. Logan nipped his lower lip and Scott's body jerked and a sound erupted from deep in his throat. Logan made a sound in reply.

Then it was gone. Logan was backing away. Scott sank to his knees, shaking and panting. His vision was blurry and his upper shook slightly. Why did Logan stop?

"Scott." his voice rough and stern. Scott gasped softly and shivered. Why did he have to sound like this? "Look at me." Tri colored eyes looked up and met hungry deep brown eyes. Scott stopped breathing again.

~Want him... Mate...~ A voice whispered in his head. Scott suddenly came to like someone dumped ice-cold water on him. The voice wasn't male or female. It was just a voice. Logan's lust washed away.

"Scott?" he kneeled at the other's level. "Is something wrong?" Scott shook his head slowly.

'Yes, something is every wrong.' "Where is Hank?" Logan bit back a growl. Why would Scott want Hank?! Then he was chilled. Scott was lying when he shook his head.

"Slim... talk to me." Scott looked up and whimpered.

"I think the Phoenix just talked to me Logan..." Logan looked shocked for a moment.

"What did it say...?" Scott looked desperate for a moment.

"It said... that it wanted you. 'Mate' is what it called you."

It had been a month since the court-house incident, and Scott was starting to find out things he never knew before. Like he can speak to the Phoenix like it was a separate being from him. Which Hank explained was completely the case and that it wasn't something to worry about. So apparently it was normal to speak to a voice in your head and have it talk it back. Yeah, that didn't sound messed up at all. But Logan...

Logan has been acting weird again, and it wasn't the usual weird. He's been sticking closer to Scott, now more than ever, like Scott would actually go somewhere. Scott would go to sleep alone at night and in the morning have a huge body draped over him. Not that he minded all that much, but he was sure he locked his doors at night. How Logan was getting in was a complete mystery to the telepath.

On one particular evening, Logan had woken Scott up in the middle of the night. He looked worse for wear and it made the Phoenix let out some sympathetic noise that had actually crawled out of Scott's throat. That wasn't new anymore. The Phoenix would use Scott's vocal cords to mostly make sounds and a good majority of them were aimed at Logan.

The man crawled into the bed and Scott had to pull the blankets back for him. He was getting used to this now, and it didn't seem as weird as was when Logan had started this. Deep brown eyes started into Scott's tri-colored eyes. Scott kissed the corner of Logan's mouth. 'Slow and steady.' He had to tell himself on a daily basis.

A nose was pressed against the hollow of his throat, there was the sound of sucking air and a gentle growl shook his neck. Scott shivered and the Phoenix flared under his skin. He tried to breathe, to focus, but the press of Logan's body against his was making it hard to resist the pool of warm blood that was flooding through his body.

"Scott..." Logan's voice was deep and rough and it shook the smaller male to his core. Lips sought out each other and Scott was lost in the boiling flame. He arched into Logan's chest. His breathing was fast and heavy as he gripped Logan's unruly hair. A growl vibrated his lips and Scott moaned as an answer. Large hands ran up his chest and Scott's hands ran down Logan's torso. They stripped off their shirts and flesh met flesh. Scott let out a sound of desperation. He was finally feeling Logan. The heat of his skin, the fire of his soul, and the safety of his arms.

Lips and teeth latched onto the pale slim throat and Scott's head fell back as a sound rose. Logan pulled away and lay his forehead against Scott's. Deep brown met yellow, orange, and blue eyes. "Slim, if you're gonna stop me, you best do it now." Scott whimpered. Stopping was the last thing on Scott's mind now. In fact, he was afraid if he stopped the larger male they both would go insane.

"No... Don't stop." Scott's voice was strained and raspy. Logan's body shook from a full body shudder. Scott tilted his head back and Logan ravished his throat. Scott gripped the feral's shoulders and just held on as lips and tongue trailed down his torso. Scott gasped and arched his chest. Logan's lips meshed against his and Scott used both his physical strength as well as the Phoenix to roll the larger and heavier body over. Scott smirk as he straddled Logan's broad chest. "Sorry..." he panted. "Phoenix got impatient, and so am I." Logan growled deep in his throat and large hands ran a course over Scott's body. His flesh immediately warmed to the touch and he gasped as Logan picked up Scott and set him on his hips.

Scott squirmed when he felt the hard flesh of Logan's erection against him. Experimentally, Scott rolled his hips and his ass rolled over it. Hands stilled him quickly with a low growl. "Scott... if you do that again, I might hurt you accidentally." Scott shivered.

"You won't hurt me... you could never hurt me Logan." Something started to hum between them, and there was a gentle glow that no one really acknowledged.

"Just be patient Slim." Scott's lip curled as he hissed softly.

"I have been patient enough. I need you Logan, I have needed you for a long time now. And now that I have you, you're taking your sweet ass time!" Logan smirked.

"You'll enjoy it I promise." He rolled over and Scott was pressed into the mattress as Logan trailed teeth filled kisses down Scott's body. Scott writhed under Logan, whimpering, gasping, and arching for more of whatever Logan decided to give him. Finally, fingers were pulling down his sleep pants and boxers. He hissed when his hot flesh hit the cool air, but it didn't last long. A rough tongue was sliding up his shaft and Scot nearly jumped when he let out a choked moan.

"Fuck, Logan..." his breath was fast and his voice was thick with lust. Logan said nothing, and just kept licking Scott's hard flesh. Scott bit his knuckle to try to keep he sounds in, knowing that anyone was likely to hear them. Logan swallowed him whole and Scott's back bowed as he cried out into his fist, teeth breaking skin. He panted and shivered as Logan bobbed his head. Scott's head hit the pillows and his eyes rolled up into his skull. And suddenly the sweet suction was gone. Scot fought a sound of disappointment.

"You have anything Slim? Lube, lotion?" Scott tried to pull himself together enough to answer steadily:

"Bedside drawer... Lube and condoms..." his voice was still thick and his head felt cloudy, but suddenly Logan's chest was in his eye view. He lifted his head and licked a dusty pink nipple and earned a moan turned growl and his hands trailed to Logan's waistline. His lithe and slender fingers toyed with the waistband and tugged the baggy sweatpants down. Logan groaned with approval as Scott's fingers brushed the hot erection Logan was sporting. H carefully tugged it and his thumb brushed over the tip when a hand captured both of his and held them over his head.

"Behave Slim, this is the last time I'm warnin' ya..." Scott smirked then moaned when Logan went back to occupying his mouth with the lower part of Scott's anatomy. The lube was opened with a soft click and Logan squeezed into his hand where he ran a finger over Scott's hole. Scott jumped at the cool liquid and squirmed a little. "Easy Scott, I got ya..." Scott huffed.

"Never done it this way so forgive me if I'm a little nervous." Logan felt a primal joy that he was going to be Scott's first and he bit the planes of Scott's shoulder softly but possessively. A finger brushed over him again and Scott tensed slightly as the digit sunk to the first knuckle. "Breathe babe, I know it must feel weird and burn but it'll go away soon." Logan whispered into Scott's ear. It helped so Logan spoke softly and encouraging to Scott with every inch his finger slid deeper into Scott. Scott just tried to focus on Logan's voice, not really listening, but it was something to anchor him. The something between them hummed louder and glow brighter.

A second finger was added and Scott let out a small whimper but Logan just kept whispering into his ear, telling him how good he was doing and how good it'll feel later. Anything that calmed him down and got him to relax. It slowly worked and after a few agonizing minutes, Logan was using the two fingers to stretch Scott thoroughly and carefully. His fingers brushed a the bundle of nerves inside Scott and he moan loudly as he arched.

"Logan... Oh God, what was that?" Logan eyes glowed and he smirked.

"What? This?" His brushed it again and Scott arched and gripped the sheets as the white-hot pleasure shot through him.

"Yes that..." he moaned and arched as he panted. Logan's nose buried itself in his throat and Logan inhaled deeply and he slowly continued to stretch Scott and brush over that bundle of nerves. By the time Logan pulled his fingers free from Scott's body, Scott was a panting and sweating mess. Logan grabbed the foil condom package but Scott stopped him.

"Wait... You can't get STDs right? Well the only other person I had sex with was Jean, so it's safe to say that neither of us are infected so I don't think we'll need that." Logan gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure about this Scott?" Scott nodded.

"I've been ready since the Danger Room incident..." (Re-read chapter 12 if you forgot the Danger Room scene...) Logan slicked himself up and rolled onto his back, bringing Scott on top of him.

"Do it yourself, take your time so you don't hurt yourself." Scott flushed brightly and gripped the slippery member and settled himself over it. His stretched hole twitched against Logan and they both shivered as Scott slowly sank his body on Logan's hot erection. Scott trembled and made small quiet noises and he clawed Logan's chest who groaned in approval. Something flared between them and caught on fire. Scott started to glow brightly and it spread to Logan. They both gasped and shuddered as it swallowed them both and pulsated around them.

Scott all the way down on Logan and let out a choked sound as Logan bucked his hips in response. "L-Logan! W-wait...!" Logan stilled and Scott held back a whine. He shifted his hips trying to get his body accustomed to Logan inside him. Scott's eyes closed and saw red strings connecting both him and Logan. They twisted and twined together almost as if they were trying to pull them together. Scott let them and they pulled him against Logan's body who rolled them over. Sudden fear and concern flooded him and Scott 's eyes opened slowly.

"At the court-house..." Logan whispered. "I was scared, I thought had lost you. When I saw you lying there... I-" Scott put his fingers against Logan's lips.

"Shh..." Scott soothed and he felt the emotion being sent into the threads. Logan's eyes closed, no doubt feeling that same emotion. "It's okay... You saved me. I'm okay." Logan took a deep breath.

"Slim... I think I love you." Logan's emotions just surged through the threads and into Scott. Scott gasped, his tri-colored eyes wide in surprise.

"Logan..." Scott's voice was soft and he could only send what he was feeling into Logan.

Affection.  
Fondness.  
Love.

It was like a wave had washed over Logan and he sank in the emotions that he received. Scott's arms wrapped around his neck and lips brushed against his. And what had started out fast and heated turned slow and sweet. Logan slowly slid out of Scott until it was the tip that remained and he slowly pushed back in. Scott gasped and the emotions that hit them both echoed in the air around them and Logan did it again. Scott held tight to Logan as he felt Logan slowly sliding in and out. He shuddered and arched. The echo of their feelings strengthened the threads and they slowly started to wind themselves into a single thread. The emotion multiplied and intensified.

Logan's hips snapped sharply into Scott and he arched with a breathy moan. The shudder that passed between them was heated and Logan curled over Scott and his hips stuttered into a faster pace that left Scott aching and letting out breathless cries as he tried to keep quiet. Logan gasped as Scott's fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders and he lifted Scott into his lap and Scott couldn't hold back the loud moan that ripped out of his throat. Scott gripped the strong and broad shoulders as he rode the man harshly. Their lust and desire mounting and growing. Their bodies started to glow brighter as they thrust into each other. Sweat dripped between them both and slicked their bodies. Scott was moaning into Logan's ear as he rolled his hips into the bigger male.

"Logan." it was a plea and Logan got the message loud and clear.

"It's okay love, I have you..." Scotts finger touched his temples, hot and trembling. Blue, yellow and orange eyes glowed brightly in the dark room. Logan deep within them and found he couldn't look away. Scott's eyes dilated with pleasure was the most beautiful thing the feral had ever seen. Then something tied around his mind and locked itself into place and Scott's every thought and emotion was pouring into him. Memory after memory. Every ounce of pleasure and love just poured into Logan's mind and it was his undoing. He leaned down and bit into Scott's neck. A tang of coppery blood splashed his tongue and Scott's cry filled both the physical air as well as the telepathic air. It was pain and pleasure mixed together in the perfect combination.

Scott arched sharply as his orgasm was ripped from his body. He shuddered with Logan but Logan didn't let go of his throat. He just held it tightly in his teeth. Then he finally let it go to let out his own sharp cry of completion and something latched onto Scott's prostate. Logan kept moving his hips and the knot that had latched on Scott jerked the bundle and made him gasp and shift which made the sensations worse. It was too much stimulation for Scott's body and it made him hard so fast he could swear the room was spinning. Then in his own mind, something latched onto him and lock itself into place. It started another fire in their flesh. Logan kept lightly jerking his hips and Scott arched and moaned helplessly as pure unbridled sensation passed through his sensitive body and finally he came again with a sharp cry and his eyes rolled up into his skull as black just swallowed him.

~MINE!~ the Phoenix cried as Scott just sagged into the bedding, passed out.


	16. Bound in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Logan deal with their bond...

Chapter 16- Bound in Flames

Scott stirred to find a heavy arm stretched over his chest and a leg drapped over his hips. He blinked his eyes opened and smiled and he stretched and lips ghosted over his bare shoulder blade. "Good morning Logan..." his voice was slurred with sleep as he turned and tucked his head under Logan's chin.

"Good morning Slim. How are feeling?" Scott sighed against Logan's throat.

"Amazing... Last night... Last night was beautiful Logan." lips crashed to his and Scott found himself being pressed into the mattress. Scott's laughter echoed between them but it never left his lips. Logan pulled back and started down at his new lover.

"Did you just laugh in my head?" his voice was gentle, curious.

"Yes... I don't why Jean said your mind was like a steel trap. Your mind is so safe and secure. I don't have to keep my walls up constantly. You have become my shield from the outside world. It's so quite here and it brings me more comfort than I ever thought." Scott closed and smiled and smiled and smiled. He forgot what it was like to be this happy.

~I'm glad I could be of some assistance.~ amusement echoed in Logan's thoughts. Scott shook his head and grinned as he settled into the bed and pulled Logan over on top of him. Logan nuzzled Scott's neck and his head. Then something flashed in the bond between them and it changed. Logan's thoughts were filled with uncertainty and he slowly pulled away. "Was it like this with Jean?"

Scott tilted his head and stared at Logan for a moment before saying: "Yes and no... We had the bond but it felt one way. Like she could see and hear my thoughts but I couldn't see or hear hers. I mean the bond was there but her side always felt empty and cold, like it wasn't really there but it was. It's hard to explain. But this... our bond... it's something special because there's so much life between us. Does that make sense?" Logan was silent for a moment, quietly testing the fragile bond between them. It was almost singing and vibrating between them, like it was alive. Then he smiled down at the smaller male.

"Yeah, Slim it does make sense. You can almost hear it as well as feel it." Scott's eyes widened as his grin impossibly grew.

"You can hear it singing? Isn't it beautiful?" Logan nuzzled his lover and bonded.

"Yeah kid, it is." he pressed his lips to Scott's in chaste kiss. Scott jut let himself drown in the happiness.

A couple of weeks passed and Scott could feel the bond getting stronger with every passing day. He and Logan would carry on all kinds of conversations, and pass along emotions to test what the bond could and couldn't do. But the more they used the stronger it got. And it never bothered them, until one late evening in the Danger Room.

~Logan, you have a few coming from your left. They definitely don't have quiet thoughts. Get ready... They're fixing to come around to you.~ Logan tensed and sprung out at the right time, taking out the enemies. Scott was standing on a higher point, tracking where all the enemies were. They figured out that this was the best way for them to work together. The Phoenix amplified Scott's eyesight so he could pick out movement from several yards away and relay the information to Logan via the mental link between them. Then Scott noticed it. The way Logan was glowing. It was soft but it was noticable at a distance. Scott tapped into the bond and nearly gasped at what he had found. Logan was levitating one of the mangled robots. He hadn't realized he was doing it as he swiftly took out another robot. ~Logan!~ that seemed to get his attention because the robot dropped. Scott climbed down from his post as quickly as possible. Logan's mind wasn't built for telekinesis, hell it wasn't even built for telepathy, but the bond cured that.

Scott stumbled and nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to Logan. The larger male was panting and sweating. His knees and legs were shaking. Scott scrambled to tuck himself into Logan's side and used the telekinesis to lighten Logan's weight when he went completely slack against Scott. With a quick shout the simulation ended and he was carrying/dragging Logan to see Hank. He wasn"t sure how much damage the use of telekinesis did on Logan's brain, so the faster he got to Hank the better for everyone.

As Scott stepped into the medical lab, he hauled Logan's dead weight onto the metal table. Hank walked out of his office with a slight look of irritation. Before he even opened his mouth, Scott started to ramble off on how he and Logan formed a bond, and that they could speak, sense, and send emotions to each other. But then he rattled off on how Logan had used the Phoenix's power and was levitating a robot. Hank's face went through a myriad of emotions before he shoved Scott away and began setting Logan up for a Cat scan of his brain. He switched the computers for any signs of new mutations and changes, but most of all, he was looking for the damage that Logan's brain and more than likely endured.

"Go wait outside. I can't risk any damage to the lab if you're worried about him. You're famous for not being able to control your emotions at times like this." Hank's voice was hard, but his eyes were soft, apologetic. It was almost like pity. Scott took a deep breath.

"I can't Hank... I can't leave him like this..." Hank smiled sadly.

"I know Scott, but there's nothing you can do right now. The best thing you can do is wait and pray."

And wait Scott did. He sat in his and Logan's room on their bed. They had moved in together not too long ago. Scott was watching the sun rise over the grounds. He took a deep steadying breath. "Jean, if you can hear me... Please... Please let Logan be okay." He hadn't slept all night and he was feeling it now, his eyes were heavy, his body felt sluggish but he couldn't relax enough to just rest and close his eyes. He was wound tight with concern and worry, he had been prodding at the bond every now and then to test to if Logan would respond. And each time he touched the bond, he felt like a little piece of him was drained. He would feel it pass through the bond then it would disappear. It didn't make any sense what so ever. But something screamed at him to keep touching the bond, to keep giving up pieces of himself. So he did, the instincts of the Phoenix haven't let him down yet and he prayed that they wouldn't stop now.

When Logan woke up, he found Scott with his head on the edge fast asleep. He could the start of dark circles under his closed eyes. His bonded look haggard and tired. Logan reached up and ran his fingers through Scott's red tinted hair and he dragged them to Scott's ear where he cupped Scott's head and rubbed his temple. Scott barely even stirred and Hank quietly stepped into the room.

"He must have finally passed out waiting for you to wake up." Hank whispered quietly.

"How long was I out?" Logan tried to keep his voice down a he ran his fingers back through Scott's hair.

"No more than a few days. Scott must have been healing you through the new bond and that must have been why he was so weak and tired. He kept giving you pieces of his energy to help you to heal. I don't know how you two managed this but congratulations. I'm happy for you both." Hank grinned at his friends and comrades then it slowly faded to seriousness.

"But there is something I have to tell you. Because of the bond between you, the Phoenix's powers are bleeding into your mind. You shouldn't be able to use much psychic energy but your brain has spiked and your E.K.G levels are unusually high for you but it's surprisingly stable. I'm going to assume that is the result of the bond and the Phoenix."

"So I can use parts of Scott's abilities?" Logan turned to the doctor.

"Sort of... They'll drain you and you'll just end up here again and Scott will refuse to rest until he heals you. You'll need to pace yourself. Your limit is considerably shorter than Scott's." at the mention of his name, tri colored eyes flickered opened and they zeroed on Logan.

"Logan?!" Scott jerked up and stared for a moment before he threw himself into the man, wrapping his arms around Logan's thick neck. "Thank God! I thought you were seriously injured. I was freaking the fuck out the entire time, but you're okay. You're not brain dead." Logan wrapped his large arms around Scott's lithe body.

"I'm fine Scott... I promise." Logan rumbled into Scott's perfectly round ear. He felt the body shudder against his and he let out a rough growling purr in his chest and Scott gasped. Hank cleared his throat.

"Save that for later, like when you are in your own room?" Scott pulled away with a soft flush.

"Sorry Hank." Logan rolled his eyes and gripped Scott's chin and pulled him into a passion-filled kiss.

"Thank you..." he whispered and he felt Scott's bright reaction in the bond and he couldn't help but to return it. Scott smiled into the kiss.

~I love you Logan...~

~I love you too Summers...~ came Logan's husky thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a hard time trying to figure out how I was going to write this chapter and where it was going to go. And once again, it took a suprising turn. Guys... Mystique shows up, unfortunately, she is houman and she wants revenge... So you know the drill, review cause it means you love the story XD
> 
> Okay, so I was getting some negative feedback for this chapter so allow me to explain. The time skip is on purpose in this chapter and everything will be explained at a later chapter so all I can ask of you is to take this with a grain of salt and carry forward with this chapter.

Warnings: Descriptions of torture and blood

Chapter 17

“Tell me! Tell me it’s my fucking fault Hank! Fucking tell me!” Scott was in hysterics, gripping Hank’s shirt, screaming at the man.

It’s been three days since Logan was taken, and the strain was already showing on Scott. It was like the bond was fraying and his mind with it, like a rubber band being pulled too tightly. Utensils in the lab began to shake and vibrate. Whatever wasn’t held down was floating and spinning violently in the air. And thing that couldn’t be moved were beginning to crumble under the pressure. The air was heavy around Scott, Hank could feel it, and it was almost tangible.

So this, _this_ is what would happen if the bond was put under any strain or blocked or even if the balance between them tipped one way or the other. Hank couldn’t but to wonder what Logan was going through on the other side with Magneto right now. It must be a dark and empty place for them both, Scott and Logan.

Hank gripped Scott’s shoulders to try and ground the nearly hysterical man. It was Scott in there now, but who knows how long it will take the Phoenix to bleed into Scott’s eyes and mind. How little time they had before the virus took hold. Under such conditions, would Scott even be able to keep a grip on the Phoenix?

“Scott! Listen to me!” Hank began to shake him. “Look at me and listen to me! I need you under to control right now Scott. It doesn’t help anybody if you’re loosing your fucking mind!” Hank stared into Scott’s wide and wild eyes. “Logan was taken by Magneto; it’s not going to help him if you’re here loosing control over everything!”

Suddenly, everything went quite. It was the calm before the storm, Hank thought. Scott’s eyes were hidden by the fringe of his bangs.

“You think I’ve lost control?” Scott’s voice was quite, deeper and rougher. A cold and frozen chill went up Hank’s spine. Then a pulse of pure energy threw everything, including Hank against the walls of the lab. “I AM CONTROL!” Scott, well the Phoenix really, roared. A ball of pure telekinetic energy wrapped itself around Scott. The Phoenix had its claws in Scott and wasn’t letting go. Hank could pin-point the moment he lost Scott and the moment the Phoenix had taken over. He had lost Scott for the moment but there was a sinking feeling that he had just lost Scott for good. “I AM POWER!” the Phoenix yelled through Scott’s body. “And I’ll kill the one who has taken my mate from me.” The yellow and orange in Scott’s eyes began to glow and his hair turned a bright red. He looked just like Jean but there were differences, differences that could possibly point to Scott still being in there, still in some form of control of the Phoenix. It was such a small hope but it was better than none. And at this point, if anyone could save Logan from Magneto, it would be a pissed off raging Phoenix.

* * *

Somewhere underground, static was ringing into someone’s mind blocking out the possibility of reaching the other. He raised his head and glared into the darkness at the female silhouette lurking in the shadows. He found himself bound to a chair and he jerked at the restraints. They didn’t budge. His eyes hadn’t fully adjusted to the dark so he had problems picking things out that might have helped him gather information as to where he currently was.

“Scott…” his voice was hoarse and rough, probably from screaming so much. Somewhere behind him a metal door opened and a familiar voice filled the room.

“Ah, Logan, You’re awake.” A deep and primal growl ripped out of Logan’s throat as he jerked against the restraints which were being held by the other’s will alone. “Are you ready to continue?”

“Go to Hell!” Logan spat at Magneto’s feet, who sighed and merely raised a hand. Logan felt his skeleton shift and jerk at the other’s command. It started to twist and tear inside of his body, his muscles and tendons already tearing. With an anguished howl of pain, he felt his insides rip apart. Then it all stopped and it turned into a dull ache as his healing powers realigned and shifted his skeleton back into place at such a slow pace.

“Tell me what I want to know Logan, and I’ll let you walk out of here free as a bird and you can return to your bond-mate.” Logan had bowed his head to catch his breath. Everything hurt, but he wasn’t going to give in. He raised his head as sweat trailed down his brow and cheeks.

“I already told you, I don’t fucking know!” he snapped with a soft growl.

“Such a pity.” Magneto whispered over Logan’s shoulder in a voice that only feigned sympathy. And Logan’s back arched as Magneto tried to pull his skeleton out from within his body. The hoarse screams of pain filled the room and echoed around them.

* * *

Scott found himself in the heart of Downtown with no recollection of how he got there. He could still feel the Phoenix burning within him and he still felt its power at his finger tips. He was crouched in an old warehouse, his bike just outside the doors. He shifted his body and groaned at the tension. Where was he? How did he get here? Did he drive here? He glanced around again and someone stepped out of the shadows. A woman with black hair, she had seemed familiar but Scott wasn’t able to think clearly at this point and time.

“So, you’ve regained conscience finally.” She kneeled in front of Scott. Scott shifted again, only to sit up in a more comfortable position.

“Who are you?” Scott’s voice was rough and his throat dry. The woman tilted her head.

“You don’t remember? You called me here, to find Erik?”

“Erik?” Scott was definitely confused.

“You know him as Magneto.” The Phoenix flared to life, burning beneath Scott’s skin and the woman leaped back in surprise. Scott gasped as he felt for the bond, but getting only static. The Phoenix exploded with rage and anger, making the windows in the warehouse blow out then it was just a frantic scramble to get it under control. The woman was watching him.

“So it’s true what you said, the one before, Jean Gray, gave you her power of the Phoenix. She was a loose cannon, but you actually have control over it. The bond you spoke of, Erik is probably using another telepath to block it out, that could explain the static you told me about.”

“Who _are_ you?” Scott asked again.

“Raven Darkholm, you once knew me as Mystique. You called me here using your telepathy. I agreed to help you find Erik, but we’re going to need some help. I don’t know where he changed his location to.”

“Is this guy a friend of yours?” Scott gritted out as he tried to keep the raging Phoenix at bay.

“Was, he was closer to Erik than I ever was, even though I had known Erik longer. He was one of your own. He called himself Pyro.”

“I remember him, good kid. Good grades, bright as hell, just a little left out. Do you know where he is?”

“No, but I have a good idea. We’ll need the Phoenix for this one, he’s a true rebel.” Raven grinned. “If there’s anyone who knows where Erik is, it’s that kid.”

Scott reached out and lightly gripped Raven’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough… You have no idea how grateful I am.” Raven jerked her hand away.

“Don’t misunderstand me Summers, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this because Erik left me after I was injected by the Cure. I want payback.”

Scott nodded, he remembered the Cure through Jean’s memories and there would have been a time that he would have done it, but now… Now he had Logan and he had a second chance, thanks to Jean. “Alright, let’s get Pyro so I can save Logan.”

Raven turned to him. “What does that animal mean to you?”

Scott let the Phoenix flare to life. “He is my mate, my life and my love. Be careful on how you speak of him!” Raven recoiled and Scott inhaled and the Phoenix simmered down. “Logan is my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins the end of the "Possession of the Phoenix"... Also, I've been bouncing the idea around of a sequel... Let me know if you guys might want one...


	18. Chapter 18

This isn't a new chapter, I am just informing my readers that this story will be on hiatus until the summer after school. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
